Partnered With Destiny
by Relly-Cody-forever
Summary: Throughout the year Kelly is often made fun of. What will happen when it all depends on Kelly. What will happen when the championship game all falls on Kelly's head. And when the prom comes, will love be professed before everything is too late? RandyxKely
1. No Time To Waste

_**Partnered With Destiny**_

_**Chapter 1: No Time To Waste**_

Kelly walked down the hallway, with a pile of books in her hands. She walked fast, wanting to get to her next class early so sh can sit in the front. She loved sitting in the front, easily being able to get called on to answer questions, and being close to take all the notes she could. She continued to walk down the long hallways. She stopped suddenly when she heard her name called from the distance.

"Kelly, Kelly! Wait up! Wait for me!" Torrie yelled rushing to catch up with her friend.

Kelly sighed and stopped, figuring she had enough time to talk for at least 10 seconds minimum. "Hey Tor, can you make it quick? I only have 10, no wait 9 seconds of free time before the front seats are taken. Now it's 7 seconds." Kelly told speaking fast.

"Girl, calm down. It's only a class. For god sakes, live a little, do you always have to be so school focused?" Torrie asked her best friend.

"Well, yeah. My parents are Harvard and Yale graduates, how would I look being the oddball. I'll tell you how, stupid." Kelly told beginning to walk again.

Torrie followed her best friend, "Come on girl! It wouldn't be so bad to be late, at least once in your life. Look at me, I'm late all the time now, thanks to Cena." Torrie told as she suddenly heard frantic screams come from behind her.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!! TORRIE!! THIS IS A DISASTER!!" Eve shouted confronting the two blond girls in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh mon Dieu! Torrie est enceinte!! C'est horrible!! Comment a fait cela arrive. Vous idiot!" Maryse spoke ranting about how stupid Torrie was for getting pregnant.

"Hold it!! First, what?" Torrie told to Maryse. "Secondly, NO, I'm not pregnant. Nor do I plan to be anytime soon." She told out loud to clear up the huge confusion Eve and Maryse had implied on themselves. "I was talking to Kelly about being late for one class. So to continue, I can't believe you'd think I was pregnant! I'm not ignorant!" Torrie snapped having a hard time believing that her closet friends thought she was easy. "Anyways, Kel you know, it wouldn't be so bad to at least, if you won't be late, sit in the back of the classroom for once. I do, and it's not bad back there." Torrie told.

"Yeah, but see you belong back there, in ego land with all the jocks and sluts. Not that you are, it's just you are dating John, and well he is a star athlete." Kelly told rolling her eyes at the words _star athlete._

"Come on Kel, I sit back there too with Alvin, it's not that horrible." Eve told butting in.

"Again, you're the leader of the dance team, you kinda have a secure spot back there with the jerks. Sorry girls, but I'm not as shallow as those people are, and I refuse to demote myself to there standards. If I'm not excepted by them, then why should I accept them?" Kelly questioned. Kelly looked at her friends blank expressions, "So any logical answer to that? Anyone? Exactly." Kelly spoke, walking again.

Maryse, Eve, and Torrie followed after her.

"Well because everyone deserves a chance." Maryse spoke, as Kelly stopped. Maryse continued, "Just like you gave me, I knew no English here at first, but you helped me. You gave me a chance." Maryse finished, waiting to see if her emotional appeal had worked.

"Yeah speak English for her." Torrie whispered slightly, as she was then nudged by Eve. "What?" she asked.

"Shh!" Eve snapped, as Torrie folded her arms.

Kelly sighed, "OK, fine. I'll sit with you in the back for one day, and thats it." Kelly spoke. "Now come on, I won't be late." she told dragging her friends with her.

--

"Good morning Mr. Mills" Kelly spoke, smiling at the Biology teacher. Kelly looked at the front, stopping to see on empty seat left, right next to the white board, which was the best place for notes. Kelly walked to it but was pulled back by Torrie.

"Nope, you're coming with us, remember?" Torrie told smiling leading Kelly to the back.

Kelly reached her hand out for the seat, not wanting to sit anywhere near John, Ted, Cody, Candice, Michell, Brie, and most importantly Randy Orton.

Torrie took her regular seat, next to John and Eve. "Hey baby" Torrie told sitting down.

"Hey sweetie, why the hell is this freak doing back here? Doesn't she have a reserved seat up there, where she can be alone on planet smartopia?" John spoke loud enough where Kelly could here him. Torrie pinched John's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. "I mean, hello geek." he told wincing. John felt himself be pulled halfway from his seat, then felt a sting as he felt Eve smack the back of his head. "Alright, hello Kelly, how are you today lovely lady." John told holding the back of his head.

"I'm good, nice to see you to John" Kelly spoke rolling her eyes again, "Trust me I wouldn't be here if I weren't guilt tripped into this." She spoke looking around. "Hmm, no seats left back here, I guess I'll go to the front then." Kelly told in smiles.

"Not so fast, there's one seat next to Randy" Torrie told, not letting Kelly get out of this.

"Oh, right. Randy. Oh cher, cela va être l'enfer." Kelly spoke in French to hide what she had said.

Maryse laughed silently hearing Kelly compare sitting next to Randy to hell. "Good luck" she managed to say as the laughter had died down inside of her.

Kelly shot her a look of disgust, "Thanks, I'll need it." Kelly told walking to the empty seat next to the prince of cockiness, Randy Orton.

"Hey sexy" Randy told, trying to keep himself from laughing, knowing Kelly was not beautiful as the girls sitting in the back, or at least to them she didn't appear to be.

Kelly gave Randy a short glance, then she smacked her head on the table, preparing herself for hell. Kelly heard several whispers coming from around her, mostly from the jackass who call themselves gentlemen. Kelly prayed to herself silently to make it through the one hour of torture, just one hour was all she needed to survive. Just as Kelly finished praying, she felt a number of paper wads come at her head. She rose up and looked at the guys, who of course were acting innocent.

"Who threw these?" Randy asked in a serious tone.

Kelly looked at Randy, confused wondering why he was asking such an obvious question.

"Whoever it was, aim better next time, you almost hit me and not the freak Kelly." he spoke in laughter.

Kelly turned her head to the front of the class, trying to fight back the tears of hurt. She forced herself to concentrate on the work that was assigned seconds ago. Kelly took a deep breath and got to work.

Randy was still laughing at his _clever _joke. Soon, everyone was laughing except Torrie, Eve, and Maryse.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. Cena, may I ask what is so funny?" Mr. Mills told, putting the spotlight on the two guys.

"Well, nothing really," Randy told, but was interrupted by John, "except that smarty over here just got nailed with loads of paper wads." John told still laughing. "Ow!" he yelped as Torrie kicked him.

"Well, I'm glad you two thought that harassment is funny, so now you can both laugh about it all the way in detention." Mr. Mills replied.

"Detention?" John spoke.

"Now it's a week for you Mr. Cena for backtalk." Mr. Wilson told, continuing on with the lesson.

Kelly laughed a bit, compressing the words she wanted to say to those two jackasses.

John and Randy both sat back down, mad at there sudden punishment. "That was so not fair! I only threw one of those damn paper wads." John spoke pouting to Torrie.

"Good, you deserved it" Torrie spoke loudly.

"Ms. Wilson, a day in detention for you as well." Mr. Mills spoke once more.

Torrie gasped, "But, but, I'm the class president!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want to make it two?" Mr. Mills asked.

"No sir." Torrie spoke folding her arms and proceeded to listen to his boring lecture.

--

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone gathered their things, packing up to leave.

"Remember class, read the section and take notes and do not forget to prepare for you're final biology project coming soon to a desktop near you." Mr. Wilson spoke, "Oh and John, Randy, Torrie please stay for a bit, I need to chat with all of you." he told stopping the three at the door.

The three stopped and moaned. "Great!" they all said in unison.

"So I see that you three decided to be little pranksters today." Mr. Wilson told staring mainly at John.

"Mr. Wilson, it wasn't me, I'm Kel's friend!" Torrie spoke.

"Really, doesn't seem that way to me." Mr. Wilson spoke turning his head when Kelly spoke.

"Mr. Wilson, if I may assert myself, Torrie is innocent, she did nothing but stand up for me. So can her detention be forgotten by any chance?" Kelly asked nicely.

"Well if you say that's what happened, then Torrie is free to go." he spoke.

Torrie smiled, "Thank you Kel! I love you!" she spoke hugging Kelly tightly. Kelly and Torrie turned for the door but stopped at the whining sound of John's voice.

"What about me?" he asked, wanting off the hook as well.

"What about you?" Kelly asked in a cold tone.

"Yes Kelly, were these to baboons involved in you're harassment?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, and John called me a nerd on planet smartopia." Kelly added smiling knowing she had the teacher on he side.

"Well, another 3 days for you Cena, and you too Mr. Orton. You can go now." he spoke smiling at Kelly.

Kelly smacked Torrie's hand in amusement. Laughing at the same time. "Very good job Kel, very good. Thank you so much for getting me out of detention! I owe you big." She spoke in a thankful voice.

"I know you do." Kelly told.

John and Randy came out of the classroom after the blond's have, "I hate smart girls, especially with the name Kelly." John spoke walking past her.

"You want me to hit him again, because I will." Torrie told eagerly to Kelly.

"No, it's OK, I'm just glad biology is over for today." She spoke in relief.

"Yeah, sorry girl, now come on before you're late for the first time in your life."

"Oh my gosh!" Kelly screamed looking at her watch and noticing she had 1 minute until the tardy bell rang.

Kelly rushed down the hall. Kelly dodged and ducked people in the hall, desperately wanting to get to Madame Carter's classroom.

Torrie laughed at Kelly's strive for perfection, "That girl needs to learn to live." she told walking to her next class.

Just as Torrie began walking she felt herself be pulled against the lockers, gently. She felt someone's strong hands pin her against them face first, as his warm breath blew across her cheek, then slowly his lips begin to meet her neck. "Hey baby." the man spoke. Torrie lips parted into a smile as she recognized the voice and gave into his seductive kisses.


	2. Discovering The Truth

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Truth**

"Hey baby" Torrie told finally powering out of John's strong arms, forcing herself to be face to face with him.

John kept kissing Torrie, working his way up toward her soft pink lips. He place his on hers gently, immediately filled with passion. "Hey baby" John spoke stopping himself for a brief moment.

Torrie moaned enjoying the kiss, kissing him back with as much passion he was giving. "John we have to stop, the bell is ringing and this is getting way to hot." Torrie told pushing him away, her words a little sporadic and her breathing faster than normal. "John, John stop it, no stop it, wow" Torrie spoke as John kissed her neck again. "Stop it" Torrie spoke pushing John away once more. "I gotta go" She spoke rushing off, fanning herself with her hands while walking the hallway.

John smiled, licking his lips. "I love her so much." He spoke in a low tone.

"Well, that's lovely to know Mr. Cena." a man told behind John's back.

John turned as the familiar voice rang in his head.

"Oh, hi Mr. Mills. How are you today, you're looking good" John lied knowing he had another detention getting ready to be served to him.

"Yeah, save it for detention, now let's see, violation of PDA and being late to class, and making Ms. Wilson late to class. I'd say 4 days will be good." Mr. Mills spoke writing down John's name on his note pad.

John sighed, taking the paper handed to him. "So see you Saturday!" John told sarcastically walking to class. John smiled walking down the hallway, "This detention was worth getting." he told himself grinning thinking of the beautiful Torrie Wilson.

"JOHNNNNNNN" an annoying high pitched mouse voice spoke scarring John almost out of his body.

_Oh god! Not her!! Quick maybe I can hind! Damn too late._ John thought before he turned to see a smiling Mickie James in front of him. "Hiya Mickie, bye" he told walking away.

"John, wait! Wait!" Mickie told running after him down the empty hallway. She reached him and pulled him back by his collar. "I wanna talk! Come on don't I at least get to talk to you anymore? I mean our last one wasn't very good, so please can we please get over it!" Mickie asked referring to John's current relationship with Torrie, who was the main reason behind the nasty break-up of John and Mickie. "Come on that's the past. I'm over it, besides I got my Russian lover Vladimir." Mickie told smiling.

John looked at her disturbed at that piece of information. "Well, good luck with..." John was stopped when Mickie suddenly knocked him down hard on the tiles floor, and kissed him somewhat psychotically. "What the fuck are you doing!" John shouted tossing Mickie off of him. "Gosh you're fucking crazy." He told getting up to a vertical position, "Wacko is what you are" he told walking into the bathroom to wash the disgusting Mickie germs off his body.

--

Just as Mickie had kissed John, Torrie was coming out of the English room. "Bitch" Torrie whispered silently seeing Mickie assert her slutty on John. Torrie closed her hands into two fist. She walked her way toward the brunette woman, "Excuse me!" Torrie told turning around Mickie and shoved her backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Torrie asked walking over standing above Mickie.

"Well, taking back what's mine." Mickie told knowing Torrie saw everything. "Looks as if John still has it bad for me." Mickie laughed but was stopped as Torrie jumped on her and unwound many of slaps onto her ugly face.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Torrie shouted at Mickie as she began pulling her hair out of her head. "AHHHHH" Torrie screamed. She felt herself be thrown hard against the lockers, this time not for a nice make-out session with her boyfriend, but for a huge attack from Mickie James.

"Thank you sweetie!" Mickie told Vladimir as he held Torrie down for Mickie to slap her. "You so deserve this, you man stealing whore. Mickie told slapping Torrie again. "I'll show you what it feels like to be stabbed in the back. And when I'm done, I'll make sure you regret what you did to me. SLUT!" Mickie told slapping Torrie again.

"In your dreams, I'll never regret saving John from your psychotic clutches." Torrie told firing back. Torrie felt her head and back meet with the lockers again. Torrie groaned in pain.

"Save him! HA! More like kill him, bore him with you pathetic act of perfection. Well I got news for you Torrie, you aren't perfect, your just another messed up little whore who gets her joy by scoring everyone else's man." Mickie shouted in anger. "You think you are so perfect, walking around here like you can control everything. As if you're the princess and we are the stones you walk upon. And yet even with all that, people still look up to the great Torrie Wilson."

"That's not my fault, I can't help what people think of me." Torrie told fighting back the tears she was now shedding. With Torrie's fiery comeback Vladimir strengthened his hold on her. "Ow" Torrie wallowed in pain.

"Oh please, you love being worshiped! And if someone doesn't like you, you trick them into liking you. Just like you did John. My man, and you stole him. And then you act as if nothing happened. As if you're perfect life just threw John in your lap one day" Mickie told. "I can see it in your eyes, you think your better than me. You are playing it over and over in your head, like a record that you're better than me. But you're not you know. No one is" she told fiercely.

"You don't get it, I am better than you. A million years better than you. I know exactly how to treat people. I know that people require a certain amount of attention, because some people are less fortunate than some of us. But you walk around like you can step on people. Not me, you're the one that does that Mickie. You're a conceded bitch a you know it."

"AHH!" Mickie let out kicking Torrie hard in her stomach. Mickie was still angered and backhanded Torrie twice, just for the hell of it.

Torrie gaged, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, and a huge stinging sensation on her cheek. However, Torrie refused to quit, "I didn't steal John, I got him because he realized I was the better choice. He realized that I wasn't the crazy bitch who would do anything to keep him around. And I'm not perfect, I'm just better than you." Torrie spoke in a shaky yet angry voice. "And if you weren't afraid to fight your own battles, and didn't have this Russian jackass holding me back, I'd be knocking your head back into the ground. Crazy bitch"

"I'll show you crazy" Mickie told as she signaled Vladimir to slam Torrie back into the lockers over and over.

Torrie yelped in pain, her neck snapping back violently every time she was slammed back into the locker.

"Stop" Mickie told walking towards Torrie. "Had enough?"

"Go to hell" Torrie spoke. She then felt a huge sting on her cheek as Mickie backhanded Torrie. Torrie let out a moan of agony.

"Did that hurt?" Mickie asked laughing. "Oh you want to hit her too?" Mickie asked as she heard Vladimir speak his Russian gibberish. "Go right ahead, I hold the bimbo for you" Mickie spoke pushing Torrie back into the lockers as Vladimir let go. Vladimir raised his hand high in the air, going to try and hit her as hard as he could.

John rushed to save Torrie. He grabbed the Russian freaks fist and fought him off, throwing closed fist at his face. John shoved him into the lockers going back to him when he saw Torrie against the lockers holding her neck. "Keep your psychotic ass away from Torrie and I, or I will kill both of you." John told leaning next to Torrie, whilst keeping a close eye on Vladimir.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Mickie told dragging the Russian giant away from the scene.

"Torrie, you OK? Honey answer me!" John spoke frantically. "Oh thank god!" he told relieved seeing Torrie open her eyes.

The bell had just rung signaling the end of class. Everyone was coming out of the classroom, gathering around the dented lockers and the half-dazed Torrie Wilson.

"John, John I" Torrie didn't finish. She fell into John's arms unconscious.

"Torrie, sweetheart!" John yelled scared to death.

"AHHHH! Torrie!!" Eve yelled coming out of her fashion class seeing Torrie out cold in John's arms.

"Oh mon Dieu! Torrie!! Quelqu'un aide!! Appelez la police!! Police judiciaire fédérale!! AIDEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!" Maryse shouted in her usual French.

Kelly heard Maryse and understood exactly what she had said. "Oh my god, Torrie!" Kelly shouted running through the crowd, pushing her way through to see what was going on with her friend. "Oh my god! John what happened!!" Kelly shouted bending down to tend to Torrie. "Why aren't you calling for help?"

"Shut up Kelly, help is on the way!" John snapped, "Screw this, I'm taking her there myself." John spoke trying to get up and take Torrie to the nurse.

"John no!! You can cause more damage!" Kelly spoke!

"I know!! If I don't get her there now!" John spoke picking up Torrie bridal style and rushing her to the first aid room.

--

Kelly walked down to the nurses room during study hall. She was very scared to see Torrie, especially since John had been in there with her for the past 30 minutes she was in there. Kelly approached the door and placed her hand on the handle. She paused and walked in. "May I see Torrie?" Kelly asked the assistant nurse. "OK, thank you" Kelly told as she was forced to wait. "Hello John. You mind if I stay, until Torrie comes to?" She asked intimidated.

"I don't care. Do whatever, you know just don't act smart." John warned. "What is taking them so long!!" John shouted.

"Calm down, Torrie's fine. I know it." Kelly told trying to keep the positive energy up.

"No thanks, I don't believe in fairy tales, I'm sorry I don't live in dreamland. I don't see the hope in this situation. I see the cruel irony of something that is my fault." he spoke.

"John, it's not your fault. Mickie has always been a bit wacko." Kelly spoke trying to be nice to someone who has never showed an ounce of respect for her ever.

"I know, gosh, why do you tell me stuff I already know? Gosh, I thought you knew everything, tell me something I don't know then." John snapped at the innocent blond.

"Look I'm just trying to see the good, I want Torrie to be OK, god knows she is the only friend I got. It's not as like I have friends lined up at the corner just to say hi to me." Kelly spoke.

"You know, how are you and Torrie friends? She is so sexy, bright, confident, sassy, so amazing." John spoke smiling at his description of Torrie. "And you are so... well smart." John finished.

"Thanks for not using the word geek or nerd or freak." Kelly spoke smiling.

John noticed her smile. Wow, thats a very beautiful smile he thought. Hmm? Maybe Kelly isn't all that bad. How could someone with that smile be that ugly? John questioned.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing, just thinking of something I should do for Torrie." John replied.

"Take her shopping, she loves that. Se always tries to get me to go with her, but I have books to read and notes to take. Besides I just took up my seventh foreign language, so I have no free time. In fact I should be studying now, but Torrie is more important now." Kelly spoke.

John stared at her, "Seventh! Who needs seven languages? Seriously? Whatever, just don't tutor Vladimir, we don't need another innocent young lady in here fighting for her life." John spoke in a sincere tone. "But why don't you ever party, or hang out with Torrie and Eve? You know if you got yourself involved in other activities besides studying, you might get respect around here." he spoke.

"Well, firstly, you shouldn't be respected because you are like everyone else. You need to be excepted, for being yourself. Besides my family is counting on me. And I really need a scholarship, my family isn't as privileged as your's is John. You know, I don't get things handed to me like you do. Secondly, who's Vladimir?" Kelly told.

"You don't know him? Wow, with you speaking Russian I thought you would know him. Anyway he is a big huge tall Russian dude. He'd be a great football player, but you know with the fact that he almost killed Torrie and no doubt wants to kill me, it wouldn't work out well." John replied.

"Torrie would like to see you now John." she spoke.

John got up quickly, wanting desperately to see his beautiful and lovely girlfriend, Torrie.

--

Kelly got up and knocked on the door Torrie was in. "Hello, may I come in?" Kelly asked softly waiting to see if she was welcomed.

"Come in" the deep male voice of John Cena spoke.

Kelly walked in and saw John sitting next to Torrie. She still wasn't awake, but John still sat there, holding her tightly, protecting her from the dangers of the outside world. John was running his hand through her long blond locks, rubbing her arms as well. Doing anything he could to make sure she knew that he was there for her.

Kelly smiled, secretly at John's affection for Torrie. He really must love her with all of his heart. Kelly thought.

"Thank you by the way, for letting me in this room. The other probably would harassed the hell out of me, keeping me away and isolated." Kelly spoke directly to John.

"No problem, I still don't see why Torrie likes you, well maybe a little I see it, but the fact is she likes you. And she'd want you here, so I respect that." john told raising his head for one of the first time in ages to meet Kelly's eyes face to face. He smiled at her, letting her know she had no reason to be afraid of teasing from him at this moment.

Wow, maybe mister big bad football star isn't so bad after all, Kelly thought. I hate to contradict myself, but he is hot. Kelly what are doing! This is your best friends man!! Stop it!! Besides he is way out of your ballpark. If only I could have someone like him then. NO! Stop it, the only romance I need is _Romeo & Juliet! _Kelly told herself. Wow, his eyes are gorgeous! Snap out of it!! AHH, Kelly, think books, think books, think books! Wow, I've never seen them up close before! I wonder if Randy's are that nice. Oh my, I'm turning into a Maria!! I'm not a slut, I'm not a slut! Think of a better thought, Shakespeare, that's it Shakespeare, think Shakespeare. John would make the perfect Romeo.

"You know, if you'd try and have a social life, maybe you would get some nicer treatment. All I'm saying is that if you keep isolating the people you call friends and family, you are going to push them away forever. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just saying that I've seen it happen before, and you seem like you really don't need that, with the way your life is ran." John told with concern coming from the heart.

Kelly looked at John, feeling a little timid with what he just said. "How am I supposed to do that? My family isn't rich. I have to get into college on my own. And scholarships are all that I can count on. So you see if I tempt fate with drugs and sex and alcohol, I ruin my plan for life, and then all of my hard work was a waste of my time." Kelly rebutted, "Besides, I can't let my family tradition down."

"That's your problem, you shouldn't be doing this for your family, but for you. But its whatever you want to do, if this is what you want, a future alone, a cat lady, who talks about politics to her cats, then be my guest, you can have that life." John spoke

"You are really surprising me, acting sweet to me. Thanks for this. You know its just love would be nice, except who wants me. The ugly duckling. Compared to Torrie, I'm Ursula and she is Ariel." Kelly spoke once more in metaphors.

"You know if you'd stop dressing like my granny, or even worse my teacher, maybe a nice cute boy would like you. I'm sure there is something great hidden beneath that mess you call clothing." he told her, noticing the red cheeks she was getting. "Wait, you don't, you aren't crushing on me are you? Because that would violate the friendship codes on so may levels." he told staring at her.

"Oh no, not crushing on you. I have Romeo and Juliet and that's all I need. But thanks for the advice, it really meant..." she stopped, hearing the soft sound of Torrie's voice break up the conversation she and John had going.

"John?" Torrie spoke slowly, feeling her boyfriend's strong hands on her shoulder. "I don't feel so good." She spoke a little slow, sore all over from the horrible attack.

Thank god! She woke up! Finally, I can stop think about John and his wonderful eyes and start thinking about the reason I'm here, Kelly told herself.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're OK, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" John spoke.

Kelly laughed a small amount, enough to where Torrie heard it.

"Kelly? Sweetie! I can't believe you're here!" Torrie spoke surprised to see her best friend here because usually at this moment Kelly would be studying her brain off. "Wow, you're skipping your study hall? Wow, something big must've happened." Torrie joked with her best friend forever.

Kelly laughed as well, a small laugh.

"Wait, and john isn't at practice! Wow, what did happen?" Torrie asked amazed the two most important people in her life were giving up what they love to do to come and see her.

"Ha ha Tor, but wait, so when Torrie makes fun of you its all peachy keen, but me, I get detention! What's up with that?" John asked a little insulted.

"Well John, to start, Torrie's jokes are meant for no harm, but you have teased me for 6 years John. So when I see an opportunity, I take it. I mean detentions aren't that bad, you get to study in them." Kelly spoke sweetly.

"Right, so the 364 I have gotten in my high school career are all your fault! Do you even know what happens when I get detention? Do you?" John asked firmly.

"Uh, well no not really, I never ever been in trouble, not even for talking in class. I'm pretty much goody goody John." Kelly spoke.

"Well let me fill you in, to start I get loads of chores. I take my sibling chores!! But I don't care about that, my parents won't allow Torrie to come over. At all!! So do you know I have to go without kissing and holding her for days, like on the weekends! I have to wait until school! That's horrible! And frankly, it kills a man Kelly." he spoke holding Torrie in his arms.

"Well, I'm, I'm sorry, I just don't know how the other half lives. You know I mean, you are still leaving, so it isn't killing you to be apart for a day is it?" Kelly asked John informatively.

"Actually it kills us both. You know Kelly there was actually a week I couldn't see John, at all. No even at school. Because he was suspended!" Torrie spoke, "But you know, I don't hold a grudge or anything, or blame you, I love you girl, its just sometimes, you take you're teacher's pet advantage to far." Torrie spoke defending John a small amount.

"See it does kill us!" John retorted.

"Why don't you sneak out to see her? I mean you are the tough guy" Kelly told.

"HELLO!! They are my parents!! They brought me into the world, and they will take me out! And my parents mean their threats!" John told in a serious tone. "My parents are strict as hell!"

Kelly laughed, "Wow, I would've thought that you would rebel, but I guess, we shouldn't judge right." Kelly told looking at John, giving him the metaphor to her situation. "OK, if you lighten up on me, I can be a really nice person, in fact I am. It's just try living with harassment for 6 years John, it's not fun to be the center of jokes." Kelly spoke, "But if it means anything, I'm sorry." she told sincerely.

"Girl it's OK, we can live with it. But you are right, John needs to be nicer to you." Torrie agreed.

"Well, John isn't really that mean, as compared to Alvin, Randy, and Ted." Kelly told. "But he could stop every now and then." she added.

John was about to sat something as the bell rang. "Are you sure you are up to class?" he asked Torrie, worried for her strength.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides you two are walking me to class! Now let's go!" Torrie spoke as she wrapped her arms around both John and Kelly's shoulders and the three walked off, going to the same way to U.S. History.

--

"OK, now it is time to assign partners for your final project of the year. You and a partner of my choosing will be completing a 300 point final project, which you must pass to pass this class. So with that said, let's get started." Mr. K spoke. "Now, let's see John and Torrie, Eve and Alvin, Ted and Maryse, Brie and Cody, Melina and Jeff, Dave and Michelle, Shelton and Candice, Randy and," Mr. K paused looking for the best partner for him, "I got it! Randy will be partnered with Kelly." he spoke.

Kelly's face shot up from the textbook she was buried in. "What?" she questioned aloud. "Are you, no!" Kelly pleaded. Kelly looked back at the cocky man, who was laughing and winking at her.

"Looks like I'm guaranteed an A!" Randy spoke, "Thanks in advance sexy." Randy joked, getting laughs from Ted and Alvin.

Kelly turned her head to Torrie who had a disaster look on her face. Kelly faced forward again, soon letting her face drop to her desk. "This can't be happening!" she moaned as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

Kelly got up from the seat and slammed her book bag down on the desk to pack up. Oh my god, are you serious! WHY ME!! AHHHH! Kelly shouted in her head. Great, I've been looking forward to the project the whole year, and now I am officially a resident of hell. Kelly grabbed her bag with a fire burning inside of her, no way will I let him ruin this for me. Kelly stormed from her seat, making her way to the exit of the classroom. She stopped at the door, where Randy was standing blocking her way out. "Get the hell out of my way, bastard." Kelly told pushing her way out of the room, knocking Randy into the door on her way out.

"Wow!" Eve, John, Maryse, and Torrie told in unison, never ever seeing Kelly this mad before. They watched her storm away and walk into the library, slamming the door shut.

Randy laughed, knowing this project would not only be his best, thanks to freakzilla, but he funnest as well, since it would be all night comedy making fun of the freak from planet smartopia.


	3. Lending A Helping Hand

_**Chapter 3: Lending A Helping Hand**_

"Kelly, Kelly stop it! I mean it! Stop it right now!" Eve spoke rushing over to Kelly, who was banging her head on the lockers. "Come on stop it!" Eve spoke again.

"No! This day goes from bad to worse! How can I be expected to work with, with, with him!" Kelly told pointing to her partner, who was just walking by her.

"Hey cutie, see you tonight" Randy told, laughing down the hallway.

"Ughh!" Kelly told, proceeding to bang her head against the locker again.

"Kelly stop it, come on it'll be OK." Now stop before we have to send you to the nurse. And trust me; it's not fun in there." Torrie told coming from behind Eve.

"No it won't! Why the hell do I have to save his grade. It's not my fault he's stupid, is that my problem? I think not! It preposterous. It's not going to happen! I mean, why should I help him if all he has ever done is make my life hell! And it's obvious he doesn't care?" Kelly ranted.

"Kel, you're acting a little over the top. I know you hate him but come on, it's not that bad. He really is OK." Torrie told

"Yeah, to you. In case you haven't noticed I'm not you and I don't want to be. I'd rather spend my time on school than boys. I want to make something of myself, not make myself look slutty." Kelly told in anger to Torrie.

"Kelly I know you're angry, but you need to get over it. It's only for a month or so, it's not going to kill you. I can't even believe you just said that to me." Torrie spoke, shocked with tears at Kelly's words.

"Whatever!" Kelly told storming off down the hallway.

Torrie watched as Kelly became a distant figure, watching until she could no longer be seen.

"Wow, that was something I've never seen from her before." Eve told turning her attention back to Torrie.

"Je sais! Je n'ai jamais vu Kelly l'interpréter fou à quelqu'un auparavant. Pas même le jocks ? Maintenant je suis un peu choqué." Maryse spoke in shock.

"Yeah, right Maryse that's what I said" Torrie told rolling her eyes at the French beauty. "But I'm not going to worry about it, maybe some time by herself will make everything better."

"Hey lovely" Ted told coming from a classroom. He walked towards Maryse and kissed her cheek, "You look great. Absolutely stunning, as always" He told leaning in to get a closer look of Maryse.

"Dites merci! Vous semblez stupéfiamment plus sexy que jamais aujourd'hui!" Maryse told, grinning at Ted.

Ted looked at Maryse confused, but he smiled quickly seeing her smile. "Thank you, I think" he told kissing Maryse again.

"OK loverboy, Maryse and I need to get to class. So unless you plan on walking her there, then get lost." Eve told jokingly. She felt someones strong hands touch her shoulders gently, quickly recognizing his voice as the voice of Alvin.

"Hey baby." Alvin spoke wrapping his arms around the waist of Eve. "So I was wondering if I could walk you to class and maybe after school we could get to know each other better, if you know what I'm saying?" Alvin spoke, whispering low in Eve's ear.

"Let me think about that" Eve told, pausing for a brief moment, "No and hell no to the second question." Eve told annoyed at Alvin's words. "Anyways, Tor, will you be OK to get to class without us?" Eve asked ignoring Alvin's needy expression.

"Yeah, I'll be OK, I'm just gonna go see John." Torrie spoke, giving Eve a hug, then left for John's locker.

"OK, come on you two" Eve spoke walking away from Torrie and Alvin, "Come on Maryse, you can bring Ted, since he seems to be attached to your lips at the moment. Hello!" Eve told frustrated. "¡Muévaselo dos! ¡Cielos deje de actuar como animales enfermos de amor y venga en! ¡Qucikly!" She spoke seriously in Spanish.

Maryse broke from Ted's lips and looked at Eve, knowing whenever Spanish came out Alvin or someone had upset her. "Avancez sexy, allons avant qu'Eve nous tue" Maryse spoke.

Ted looked at Maryse, not understanding a word of what she had just said.

Maryse smiled, laughing a bit. She grabbed Ted's hand and walked behind Eve, leaning her head on her man's shoulder.

--

"Hey babe" Torrie spoke coming to John.

"Hey sweetie." John spoke looking at his messy locker. "Damn it! Where the hell is that book!"

"Wow, it really is a jungle in there isn't it." Torrie laughed, seeing the piles of clothes , paper, footballs, and various other items. "You know John, it might help if you organize a bit. Cause I don't see any books. I mean if you were looking for a football, then you'd be in luck." She told.

"I know, but seriously, I need that damn Shakespeare book." John told in panic.

"Come on John, think where did you have it last?" Torrie asked

"Well, last night, when I was studying at home. Damn! I left it at home!" John spoke slamming his locker shut.

Torrie giggled at John's forgetfulness. "I'm sorry John, but that was funny."

"Hello John, I hope you're ready for your Shakespeare exam in an hour." Mrs. White spoke coming from her classroom. She had a handful of tests and student books in her hands.

"I sure am! I more than ready!" John spoke enthusiastically.

"Hello Kelly Marie" Torrie spoke smiling.

"Good, because my test will not be easy. And I really don't want to fail you for the fifth time John. And hello Torrie, how are you doing? Why aren't you home, you should be resting." Mrs. White spoke.

"I'm fine, I have John to keep me standing, I'll be OK." Torrie replied.

"Well, now I see where John's attention is at. No wonder he is failing my class."

"Not all of it, well OK, most of it, but there's also football." John spoke.

"Don't worry Kelly Marie, I promise you that John's focus will be on the test today." Torrie told

"Good, and I promise that Vladimir and Mickie will be punished." Mrs. White told to Torrie.

"Well be careful, that big ape doesn't care who he hurts." John said.

"I will be, but John are you sure you are going to pass my test? I've tried my best to give you the benefit of doubt, but this is your last shot. I can't keep accepting your excuses. Someone's dog cannot keep dying fourteen times in one month." Mrs. White spoke.

"It could happen" John spoke back.

"Uh huh, anyways I'm serious John. This is your last chance to improve your grade. I'm afraid that if you don't do good this time, the school board may take over, and then what happens from there is out of my hands." Mrs. White told concerned.

"Wait, does that mean, that John could be kicked out of school?" Torrie asked.

"That is exactly what that means. So I'm really hoping that John will pass this test. This could make or break you John." Mrs. White told.

"What! Great, more pressure!" John told frustrated.

"John, you have to pass! I can't spend five days a week going seven hours without you. John please tell me you study hard for this test." Torrie spoke to John. "Come on John, did you study at all?" she asked.

"Yes I studied! I studied for hours! I'm going to beat on this test!" John spoke motivated, but he hasn't really even looked inside the book, only stared at the cover and then the book disappeared in his room somewhere.

Torrie looked at John, then she lowered her head knowing that John can't lie to her, she tried her best not to let tears fall but the tears still built behind her eyes, at the thought of John not being in the same school as her, and not seeing him everyday torn the beautiful girl apart, made her nearly succumb to tears breaking down to her knees that's how she felt right now.

"Well good, because I really don't want to kick you out of this school. I have a lot of faith in you John, and I really think you are smarter than you give yourself credit. I mean you are one of my favorite students, I just want you to do well. In one hour I can no longer be you're friend that keeps giving you chance after chance, but I'm going to have to be your teacher and whether we like it or not, I'm going to have to be mean. Not just to you, but Ted and Randy as well." Mrs. White spoke.

"I will, I promise! I will pass!" John told, "I just have to find the book." John told quietly to himself.

"John! You haven't even read it have you!" Torrie scolded.

"I have too! Well bits of it! It's at my house." John spoke.

"John, how much exactly is bits of it?" Torrie asked John with her hands on her hips.

"A whole lot, about 4 pages exactly." John spoke.

"Four pages! John you have an hour to read a whole book!! And John Shakespeare is not easy to comprehend! Especially in one hour!" Torrie told disappointed in John.

John turned away from Torrie

"How much really? How much John being true here" Torrie asked at John, with her hope in her eyes

"Ok…errr…well…by the word…true...I…errr" John struggled in what to say

Torrie folded her arms began to get really annoyed "John Anthony Felix Cena!" She snapped.

John gulped, the only one that calls him by his full name is his mother Carol "Err okay…4…"

"Pages?"

"Paragraphs, at least that's some good" Torrie sighed with some relief

John bit his lip gently and stuffed his hand in his pocket, seeing his movements Torrie turned back to him.

"No lines" John said, Torrie stared praying to god he wasn't telling the truth right now, he really wasn't.

"4 lines! 4 lines...OH MY GOD!" Torrie stressed, raising her hand through her blonde hair. She could feel John being slowly torn away from her, she felt the walls crashing down around her with John leaving and she wouldn't be able to see him again.

"Well you'll do great if you test is surrounded on the 4 lines!! Of the book!" Torrie shouted with sarcasm

"Oh god what are you going to do?" Torrie asked John.

"Err…run out of the school building, get hit by a car" John said quickly smiling

Torrie stared at him, heard his lame way-out as they backed against the wall "Oh good John that would get you killed, and then I'll never see you again"

"Err I know! Go find and Vladimir and have him beat the hell out of me and then I can..Study…tonight" John said

Torrie glanced at him "I don't want you to get hurt! Any ideas of yours doesn't end up you laid out unconscious, in hospital or dead…" Torrie asked

John shrugged "Not really" Torrie sighed as she rubbed her temple with her manicured nail.

"I just need tonight, no wait Torrie's coming over ok...Tomorrow…no football practice.." John kept talking, and thinking an idea of when he could study.

"How does next Tuesday sound, maybe the next" John asked Miss White with a smile as she came back after two students were having a fight.

"No John today is your last chance, and then it's out of my hands if you fail" She spoke with a little disappointment because she didn't want to see John Cena get kicked out of school but she had done all she can.

John sighed trying to figure what to do.

Torrie stared, with tears in her eyes she couldn't do a long distant relationship with John, but at the same time it would break her, she would feel a piece of her heart break when she hears Cena has to go away, away from her, from her reach, she wouldn't look forward to the next day if John wasn't a student at this school.

"How long have you had to do the assignment John?" she asked

"Err..Well a few weeks"

"John!"

"Not long, just a month... and a half." he told, realizing Torrie frustrated expression on her face.

"A month!! John why did you put this off! John I can't lose you for the rest of the school year! Ughh! What are we going to do!" Torrie told in frustration and worry.

Worry began to reflect in her eyes "John, please the Prom is so close! I can't lose you, I can't..just can't!" She mutters.

"Do you even remember what your dad said, one more failure and it's off to boarding school!! John!! That's in New York!" John lowered his head as he heard Torrie's hurtful, tone of voice while he knew she was scared of losing him.

"And we're in Jacksonville! Come on John, you don't want to lose me do you? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't start studying like right now!" Torrie spoke.

"Torrie of course I don't want to lose you, it's just studying isn't really my expertise. You and football are my A subjects." John told smiling.

"Yeah, well, soon school won't be your thing. And when you lose school, you'll lose football and me! John please study." Torrie pleaded as she gripped unto his white t shirt.

"John, I believe that you're capable of passing, I'm not gonna do what all the other teachers have done and give up on you because I knew if you really put your mind to it you can pass this" Miss White spoke, Torrie nodded agreeing and hoping John does.

"I will, it's not fair! How come Randy isn't getting a lecture!" John asked Mrs. White.

"John, Randy is barely passing. He had a D, which is passing according to school law. As well as Ted, he is passing, it's just for some reason you are the one that is having the most trouble."

"It's not fair! Randy gets everything handed to him! Even in other classes! He gets to partner with Kelly! I mean studying is her thing, not mine!" John spoke angrily.

"John, you better make studying your thing, or we are in some serious trouble!" Torrie told, grabbing John's hands tightly. "Now please, please go to the library and study. I'll be there." Torrie told

"Yes, John. Please do your best, I giving you this last shot; please don't let me or Torrie down." Mrs. White spoke to John.

"I won't let any of you down, I mean you are the only teacher I like, and not just because your pretty, but because you push me, and you're the only teacher that hasn't given me a detention before. ." John told jokingly.

"That's because I believe you can pass, so please give me the grade to prove it" She said to John.

"John, Randy doesn't matter this is about you! Come on please go and study now!"

"I have a class," he spoke

"I'll take care of that, just go and study now John" Miss White spoke to him

John gave his favorite teacher a smile before he turned back to Torrie.

"Please John, you have two choices get kicked out and risk us…or go and study the hardest you ever have before! What's your decision" Torrie spoke

John stared at Torrie, and kissed Torrie giving him his answer. A small smile went across her face knowing what Cena's choice is, even though it could be mission impossible for him to achieve in less than a hour.

"And I promise, I will, I will study my hardest! But Torrie you can't skip class for me. But trust me I'll work my ass, I mean butt off! I promise. I have the greatest thing in my life at risk, and I can't lose that." John spoke kissing Torrie, before he ran off down the hall towards the library.

"Good luck!" Torrie shouted in a smile at John's determination. "Please! Please God, let us stay together!" Torrie prayed quietly.

"I think he is going to great on my exam today." Mrs. White told. "I believe he realizes the prize at stake here. And I think you have nothing to worry about Tor, don't worry I believe in him." she told.

"I hope so, I just hope he doesn't blow his last chance." Torrie said

"Me neither, but I have faith in him, that's the main reason I keep giving him all of these chances. He's a bright guy, he just needs to show it." Mrs. White told placing her hand on Torrie shoulders. "And achieve what I know he can do"

"I've said to his parents time and time again, so it shows I do believe in him"

"Yeah, thank you for giving him chances; you seem to be the only teacher that does believe in him." Torrie told.

"I really do, I no he is capable, he just needs a push and maybe a lot of nagging, not just him but Randy and Ted as well. I'm sure Maryse is in the same situation you are. And I'm trying my hardest to get them to listen, but it takes a little more hard work. But I think he's going to do well. I just pray he does." Mrs. White told.

"I hope so. Thank you again for helping him. You truly are more than a teacher to me, you are kinda like a friend Kelly Marie." Torrie told smiling, as she then hugged Kelly Marie.

"I'm glad you see me that way, now get to class." she spoke, as she watched Torrie leave for her next class hoping that John still remains in the same school.

--

Kelly grabbed the book about the life of Shakespeare and sat back down. She opened it to page one and began reading. She read for minutes, until she was suddenly stopped. Kelly felt her book be closed, and then she saw it fall to the floor.

"Excuse me! I was reading" Kelly snapped at the tall male figure.

"Oh, well excuse me your majesty. Maybe I should bow, since you seem to think you're better than everyone else." Randy told sarcastically.

Kelly sighed and bent down to pick up her book.

"Wow, thats a nice view" Randy spoke laughing. "Here let me help you." he told throwing Kelly's Hamlet book to the ground, causing all of her papers to fall out on to the floor. "Opps" Randy spoke, walking away, stepping on the piles of paper. He bent down and looked at Kelly.

Kelly looked at Randy closely, noticing his eyes. _Wow, they look like John's, they're gorgeous!_ Kelly thought to herself.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, my princess." he told sweetly, making his way back into a vertical position, then made a pathetic bowing motion as he turned to leave. He walked toward the door, laughing and speaking the words "Bye freakzilla!"

Kelly said nothing as she took the abuse of her partner. She wondered how someone with eyes that tell the story of a man of kindness and a giving personality, be given to sick and sadistic human being like Randy Orton. She gathered the papers that now have been imprinted with Randy's shoe print. She rose to a standing position, almost in tears. She laid the piles of notes and the book on the desk. She began to straighten them back out into order. Kelly finished organizing and sat back down, but instead of reading, she cried. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, as she sat in the back of the library alone.

She watched the tears fall on the words of her book while she continued to cry on her own, with nothing but a book, with fantasies to comfort her. She wondered if she should call Torrie but remembered what she said to Torrie in anger, so she just closed her eyes and let more tears fell down on her book.

--

John burst into the library, out of breath. "Please, quickly, please where is Shakespeare?" John asked panting. John nodded when the librarian told him the aisle to look in. He rushed to the back, finding the British literature section. "Where is it, where is it, where is it." John kept repeating loudly to himself. "Come on, please tell me we have at least one copy left in this damn place! Please! I need this book!! Please I can't lose Torrie!" John kept talking.

"Who is that?" he asked hearing sobbing sounds come from the opposite side of the shelf.

Kelly looked up and turned her head toward the shelf. She saw two ocean blue eyes she immediately recognized as John's, after all, who could forget a pair of eyes like that. Especially since Kelly had just realized John's eyes are exactly like Randy's. Kelly ignored his cry for help and went back to reading.

"Please!! Someone help me!! I need Macbeth!!" John spoke in a cry of desperation.

Kelly sighed, "Second shelf, the call number is F567, SPE is the author abbreviation." she spoke from memory.

"Wait, who the... FOUND IT!!" John screamed in excitement. John opened the book and skimmed through the pages. "This isn't English!!" he cried out.

"It's Old English" Kelly told from her seat.

"What? It's not any type of English!! It's torture!" He spoke.

"No John, it's scripted a role play, you know back when everything was spoke in metaphors." Kelly told.

"I don't care what you call it," He told walking toward Kelly, "It's something I won't be able top read in about 55 minutes." John told.

"Nope, not even I could do that. And I've read it over three times." Kelly told John.

John smiled, thinking of a brilliant idea. "So you've read it over three times huh?" John re-asked her.

"Yes I have, I know go ahead, get it over with. Call me a nerd, freak, freakzilla, geek, geekburger, whatever, just get it over with." Kelly told waiting for the harsh words to come from John's mouth.

"Kelly no, I don't want..." he spoke cut off by Kelly.

"I don't care, at least I have a mind! I don't just care about games, sex, drunks, and alcohol. I'm sorry if I don't want to poison my brain and body like that. If that makes me some type of freak, then I'm proud to be one. And when I get out of college and I see all of you jocks working at McDonald's, then you can call me a freak, because I'll owning a corporation, making something of myself besides an ass." Kelly told in anger through her tears.

"No I want…" John spoke trying to get a word with Kelly

"I don't care!" Kelly shouted not caring what John wanted

"Kelly…please" John tried to say

"Go away John, get out of here you don't even know what a library is not alone where the book was" Kelly hissed.

"Kelly"

"WHAT!" She screamed at him in tears. He stared at her, and noticed the tears before he went to speak, feeling something he never felt before for Kelly, Concern.

"I need your help" John spoke softly, what he wanted to say minutes ago.

"Kelly, I need your help, I'm not here to mock you! So please can you help me!!" John exclaimed. "Please, you're my last hope, if you don't I can lose Torrie, please!" John pleaded.

He noticed the tears in Kelly's eyes "Are you OK? You look upset." John told.

"Why do you care? I mean it's not like the nobody is highly ranked on your important list John." Kelly said.

"I don't know? But are yo OK?" He asked again, being persistent.

"Yes, I'm fine. But wait, are you seriously asking me for help? The strong John Cena! Asking for my help" Kelly spoke with a shocked expression.

She scoffed with an unbelievable sigh. John looked and lowered his head and uttered "Me neither" Kelly looked at him.

"But seriously For studying? John Cena, wanting to learn? Wow! You must be desperate to risk your reputation by hanging around me." Kelly told in disbelief about John wanting her help and actually showing an ounce of compassion.

"I can't believe it either," he spoke noticing Kelly's shocked expression. "So can you help me?" he asked again.

"Hmm, nope sorry, I'm busy." Kelly spoke and wrote something down in her book.

"What!?" John asked feeling like he was just killed, like he felt a bullet wedged in his heart… tearing everything that means something to him. That moment everything felt so hard and cold for him to handle. This was his last chance, and now it was gone.

"Why should I? What have you done to ever help me. Do you even know my name? Because the only thing you ever call me is freak!" Kelly told angrily.

"But, I let you see Torrie earlier! Please!!" John told, pulling the last card he had out. He hoped that it would work, Kelly was his only hope, without her, he would be gone.

Kelly looked up at John, as he continued hover around by the hardworking student. He put his hand on her notebook. "No, I won't fall for that John, I love Torrie, but you made your bed, now lie in it. What is they say in football, 3 strikes and you're out." Kelly told going back to her writing.

"Umm, that's baseball" John corrected, Kelly looked at him and shrugged.

"Whatever" She tried to continue on with her work but John continued to bug her. Everything she said, he had something else to say.

"Please!! I teach you all about sports! Come on you'll like that! You love to learn!" John pleaded.

Kelly stared, and smiled. John looked at her for a moment and did let a breath of relief pass but Kelly dropped her smile and lowered her head back down to her book.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sorry, no" Kelly told, "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to write."

"Please! I'll be kicked out if you don't help me! Please! You are my final hope! Please, please, please!" John begged.

Kelly looks at John, avoiding his deep blue eyes "My heart bleeds really does" She said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh, well my heart is breaking, it really is. Yeah it's so heartbreaking." Kelly told turning back to her writing.

"Please! Torrie will be hurt deeply! Come on please for Torrie will you help me! Please! I've only got like forty minutes now." John talked rushing words. "And I can't let Miss White down either, my dad will kill me...my life will be over!"

Kelly sighed and rubbed her temple listening to his desperation words before she pulled a chair out next to her.

John backed away, "OK, I'll shut up, just don't hit me! Wait on second thought, hit me, I won't have to take the test." John told.

"Umm, sit down and I'll help you." Kelly told shaking her head at John's desperate measures. "Well, SIT THEN!" Kelly yelled.

John walked closer, "Wait you aren't gonna hit me are you?" He asked stepping away again.

"You're wasting time, do you wanna pass this exam or do you want to goof off. Let me tell you one thing, when you ask for my help, you shut up and listen. Got it, you take notes, and you pay attention, and you ask questions about what I'm saying, now let's get started." Kelly told in a serious and mean tone.

John sat down, staring at Kelly, noticing her quick mood jump. _It must be that time of the month _he thought to himself.

"So what are you having a test over?" Kelly asked.

"Macbeth, I think." he told.

Kelly stared "Right okay, so what do you know about it?"

John sat there in silence.."Macbeth"

Kelly nodded "Yeah right, and…" John sat there with lost look on his face that told Kelly he only knew the title of the book, nothing about the summary not alone what the book is about. She knew from the look on his face, it's gonna take all her study time teaching Cena the outline of Macbeth.

Kelly lowered her eyes "Oh boy"

"Is that all you know?" Kelly asked rubbing her hand through her hair. "Oh ce départ être une heure longue" Kelly spoke dreading the hour ahead of her.

John stared at her "What?"

"You aren't going to talk in French are you? Because then this would be pointless." John told.

"No, John, I won't. But is that really all you know about the book?"

"Well yeah, OH there's witches in it too and a battle!" John told excited.

"Yeah there is. Good job" Kelly told rolling her eyes. "So what do you think it's about?" she asked.

"Isn't about some guy killing this guy to be king?" he told pulling his answer from thin air.

"Sorta, see you know a little." Kelly told."That's some good I'm guessing"

John smiled, "Yes! I know some of it! See those four lines I read did help." he told smiling widely.

Kelly laughed, and smiled seeing John's very adorable smile again. "OK, what does this mean; _When the battle is lost and won... we'll meet again._" Kelly spoke as she read. John looked at the words and then at Kelly.

John looked at her," Uh? Let's see, they are going to battle?" John spoke confused.

Kelly smacked her head on the desk; John sat there feeling a bit guilty because he still wasn't understanding "No, no, let's try that again. Battle lost and won... come on John, you can get this." Kelly tried to encourage John.

"Oh, OK, Macbeth loses the battle but gets to be king! I knew it! Am I right, I am aren't I" John spoke in confidence and desperate for her to nod at him.

Kelly stared at him "No John, let's try this again when Hurly, burly"

"They're on a fairground" John asked

"No" Kelly spoke, taking a deep breath, preparing for her own battle ahead of her.

John stared at the book and then at Kelly after she kept talking to him about the play but of course Cena didn't understand at all but he kept nodding his head.

"So basically, Macbeth is a great knight..and when the battle is done he meets these witches and then, they tell him the future, that soon he will be king..by this, greed gets to him and his wife Lady Macbeth kill Duncan the king, and then he turns into a crazy murderer because of the greed of wanting to be king" Kelly told him.

"You understand?"

John nodded

"You don't do you?" Kelly asked, John stared at her and then sighed as he turned away.

"No"

"Oh boy" Kelly repeated, as she stared at the clock John had 20 minutes left and still nothing had been understood on John's part.

"Somehow, we have to drill this in your head!" Kelly said rubbing her temple thinking of a way to try and still help John but the term time was against him.

John's face went from happy to frustration in seconds as he turned back to the clock. "Damn it! 'll never get this!! I'm stupid!!" John screamed smacking his own head on the desk, as his body started to shake

"No you're not…you're" She stopped and noticed John's back shaking and his hands were under his face.

"John are you crying?" Kelly asked with shock.

"No" John uttered as he tried his best to hide his tears, because he realized he tried but nothing worked, he'll have to live life without Torrie, all those chances and he blew every single one if he only listened to Miss White's class.

"Why did I have to be so lazy!! I'll never pass this test!! I'm screwed! I'm gonna fail!! No more Torrie or football!" John spoke in despair.

"You're serious about this exam aren't you." Kelly asked

"Yes! I can't lose Torrie! That's why I'm in this place, missing my sport's marketing class!" John spoke wishing he was in that class instead.

"Well, then It's my job as your tutor to make sure you don't fail." Kelly told, finally realizing how important this was to John. Kelly reached into her huge duffel bag. "Give me a minute" she spoke. She began pulling out books after books. Some were small and some were large.

John watched the book pile up in front of him, he continued to stare with shock "I have those books too…" as he stared up at the high stacked pile of books in front of him.

"Here it is!" Kelly told pulling out the book she was looking for. "Here take this, and don't say I didn't help you." Kelly told as she handed John her copy of Macbeth.

John looked for a moment; his eyes went to another and then Kelly's copy in his hands.

he shrugged, "What's the difference how's your copy gonna help me! Mrs. White is depending on me, and Torrie is depending on me as well, the two nicest females in this world!! The only two who haven't gave up on me, and I'm going to ruin it all.

" Come on Kelly, what's the difference, my copy and your's, they are the same! And each one I don't understand! You know thanks for trying, but I just go and fail the test. I might as well put a line through the exam because I got no chance"

John told holding both copies in his hands, observing them. "Thanks for trying to help, at least you tried to help me, thanks anyway." John told going to get up from his seat.

"John, I'm not giving up on you, now please look at my book carefully." Kelly told smiling.

"What is the difference, it's the same book! I'm for sure going to boarding school now!" John spoke frustrated.

_Boarding school, that sounds like that would be good for me, one less jock to deal with_. Kelly thought in her head. Kelly listened to John talk about leaving Torrie. That's all he seemed to care about was missing Torrie. _Gosh, I almost get to lose a jock and then he makes me help him. Why does he have to seem so nice when he isn't. God! I have to help, at least for Torrie, even though I was a bitch to her earlier, she is still my best friend and John is her world, it would hurt her deeply...And he is the nice one out of the guys. I have to help him. After all, he does stop mocking me when he is asked to. And he does get the other jocks to stop, after a while. I guess I can help him just this once,_ Kelly thought to herself, tapping her pen constantly to the table.

John was annoyed as it was obvious Kelly wasn't paying attention herself. "That's annoying" John said.

Kelly looked at John, and instead of stopping she tapped her pen louder and faster, just to get a little revenge for past issues.

"That's great, thanks for helping thanks Kelly." John told going to leave again. 

"STOP!" Kelly shouted, "John, LOOK IN THE BOOK!!" Kelly told with force.

John stopped talking sighing and did what he was told, "Fine, I just don't see what it will help I ... " John paused noticing something written in the book. "Kelly, these are your notes!" John told confused.

"Yeah, and now they are yours." Kelly told.

"I can't do that, that's wouldn't be right." he told handing the book back to her.

"Wait, it never stopped you before, so why now?" Kelly asked wondering why this sudden change was occurring.

"Well, I don't know, I'm trying to work for my A, not get it handed to me." He told. "And I was an ass when I took your answers; I'm not now it's now right"

"Take it" Kelly said.

"I can't, it's not right" John spoke, "Thanks anyway" John gave it back to Kelly but she wouldn't take it back.

"John, just take it. That's what my job is this week, to help the failling jocks. So take it." Kelly to pushing the book back to john, causing him to bang his back into the desk.

"Wow girl, you're strong" He told shock at the small blonde's power.

"I know, and give it back to me after the test at Lunch." Kelly told placing her books on the table back in her bag.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" Kelly felt something weird when John pulled her in for a hug, she felt like she had melted no wonder Torrie loved John so much, his arms were so big and strong and she felt for once in her life protected.

"You are the best, smartest person ever!! Thanks you Kel, thank you so much Kel!" John spoke, he went to leave

He looked at his watch "And..again I forgot to mention THANK YOU!" He said before running out the door. On his way out he nearly knocked into a book stand on his way out. John came back and made sure it stood up right.

"Thanks Kel, I gotta save my ass and time in this school" He called. Kelly managed a small smile while she watched John leave the library.

_Wait, did he just call me Kel? He never does that!! Only my friends do, and he isn't my friend. Is he? _Kelly questioned in her head. _Hmm, maybe he isn't so bad after all. Hmm, maybe Randy isn't either, maybe this won't be so bad. _Kelly thought, as the bell rang. Kelly finished packing up her books and walked out of the library with a huge smile on her _face, maybe everyone just needs to be given a chance, and maybe their true colors will be shown._ Kelly thought as she walked out of the library door, happier than she had come in.

**The End!**

Special thanks to JorriePrincess (Kelly Marie) for helping make this chapter it can be. She helped write this one and made it better than it originally was! So thanks Kelly!

_**Next Time:**_ John gets his test score back. Kelly and Randy work on the project. Kelly gets taunted and teased in front of everyone. Someone attacks John.


	4. The Wetter the Pages, Stronger the Bond

**Chapter 4: The Wetter the Pages, The Stronger the Bond**

John watched and waited as Mrs. White graded his test. He was sweating in anticipation, hoping that the outcome would be good.

Mrs. White ran down the the questions, marking a few with her red pen. She smiled as she came to the end. She read John's essay carefully. She smiled as she flipped the test back over and wrote the letter A in a big font. "Congratulations John, I knew you could do it!" she told handing him his test.

"I passed! Really! I passed!" John told in disbelief, not even seeing the A on his paper was enough to make him believe he had passed.

"Yes! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. White told happily.

"I passed?!" John told still in shock, he turned his head away from the paper and onto Mrs. White, he flashed the biggest smile he was capable of making at her. He was so happy that nothing was going to change, and most importantly he and Torrie could still see each other. "Thank you!" John told smiling.

"Don't think me, I knew you can do it. Now go and celebrate it with my sister, I'm sure Torrie will be happy for you too." she told smiling back at John.

John, who was still smiling rushed out of the door and ran to find Torrie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly walked out into the outside lunch area. She paused with her tray in her hands, she looked around for Eve and Torrie. She saw that her usual table had been taken over by the egocentric jocks. _Where are they?_ Kelly thought as she kept looking for the figure of her friends. She looked, and all she kept seeing were the scenes of couples cuddling and cooing over each other. She saw Chris Jericho feeding his girlfriend, Christal, her lunch by hand; and then proceed to kiss her afterwards. She watched them, a little jealous of what they had, although she did think the feeding was a little over the top. _What am I doing? _Kelly questioned herself, and quickly brought herself to focusing on finding a seat. _Finally, _she thought, "There they are!" Kelly spoke quietly to herself as she spotted the familiar figure of Eve, and closely beside her was Torrie. She re-continued her walking until she got to the table containing her friends.

"Hey girls" Kelly spoke placing her tray on the table.

"Hey Kel" Maryse and Eve both spoke in unison.

"Come off of your high horse yet Kel?" Torrie asked coldly, sill upset at Kelly's words from earlier.

"Torrie," Kelly spoke in a regretful voice, "I'm really sorry, I mean it was just, It's Randy!!! And I was pissed, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you, but I'm OK now, and I'll admit that I am the biggest bitch ever, so please please forgive me! PLEASE!" Kelly pleaded.

Torrie's lips parted into a smile, "Of course I forgive you, I know you were letting yout anger get the better of you, don't worry about it." Torrie told.

"Oh thank you!!" Kelly told squealing in joy. Kelly sat herself down, feeling relieved that Torrie forgave her for basically calling calling her a slut. "So you aren't mad?" Kelly asked for assurance.

"NO!," she told firmly, "At the moment, I'm more concerned about John not being kicked out of school." Torrie told worried.

"Tor it'll be fine, John is great under pressure, you know that. I'm sure that Mrs. White's ultimatum just made John more determined to pass." Eve told placing a hand on Torrie's shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't think I, or even the school will be the same without John" Torrie spoke still worried.

"Yeah, I'm positive Eve is right, John wouldn't let you pass him by." Kelly spoke, raising her head from her tray.

"Wait, did Kelly just say something nice about John?" Eve asked shocked.

"I know, usually you stay out of our conversations about Alvin, Ted, or John. What made you say something this time?" Torrie asked Kelly.

'Nothing happened, I'm just trying to picture the jocks as humans, maybe it will help me when I enter the battle on stupidity with Randy." Kelly spoke laughing at false claim of war.

"OK, whatever you say" Torrie told, as a smile came upon her face seeing John come out of the school.

"JOHN!" Torrie yelled.

John looked and saw where he heard his name coming from. He smiled seeing Torrie, and walked quickly to her table. He noticed two other blonde's sitting with her, which he quickly recognized as Maryse, and the person he was looking for, Kelly. "Hey baby," John spoke to Torrie, lifting her up in his arms and planting a huge kiss on her. He placed her back down with a smile stuck on his face.

"Oh no, you're being kicked out aren't you? You failed didn't you! That was our last kiss wasn't it?" Torrie asked frantically.

John stared at her, still smiling.

"Well!! Answer me John!!!" Torrie told hitting John on the arm, hating the silence of her boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry. I passed!! 95%!" John told smiling widely, proud of himself.

"You passed!! John!! I'm so proud of you!!! I love you!" Torrie told in excitement as she began kissing John passionately.

John kissed back, loving every moment of it. He broke from the kiss and pulled the test from his pocket, "See, here's the proof." he told giving the exam to Torrie.

"I'm so proud of you! John this is great!!!" Torrie told looking over his test.

John smiled at Torrie and turned his attention towards the smaller blonde, "Hey Kelly, you got a minute?" he asked her.

Kelly looked up from her lunch confused, "Me?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something." John told.

"Um, Torrie is your girlfriend not me, so tell her and she can tell me." Kelly told going back to her lunch.

"Please, it's really important." John begged

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair.

John smiled, "Be right back sweetie" John told and kissed Torrie's cheek softly. John began to walk away, motioning for Kelly to follow him

Kelly got up and followed John. John led her to a spot next to the bushes on the school grounds. "John why couldn't you talk to me at the table? What is so important that you led me to a bush to talk about it?" Kelly spoke stepping over a puddle of mud she saw.

"Kelly" was all John could say before Randy spotted him.

"John, what are you doing with Princess Know It All?" Randy asked laughing at his friends misfortune.

"Well I want to thank her actually, she helped me pass!" John exclaimed happily.

"Somebody quick, get John away from Kelly before she corrupts John with her smartical ways!" Alvin shouted from the table.

"You know what shut up Alvin." John spoke.

"Whoa, John defending the Princess of All Nerds" Randy spoke sarcastically shaking to show he was scared.

"You know what, at least I work my ass for what I got and don't get everything handed to me like the inconsiderate jackass you are." John told walking further down to get away from his so called friends.

Kelly laughed and followed John. "Thanks for that" Kelly told when she came close to John.

"Well, I owed you. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my ass today, and you really had no reason to do it, so thank you, thank you so much." John told, and at the spur of the moment pulled Kelly into a hug. John quickly stopped the hug and cleared his throat, "Ugh, here's your book" he told pulling the book from his bag and extended to Kelly.

"My book!" Kelly told happily, immediately taking the book from his hands.

"What do we have here?" Mickie told coming up behind Kelly.

"It looks like we have a nosy bitch interrupting something she has no right to stick her nose in" John snapped at the brunette.

"Just as hot headed as usual I see" Mickie spoke, "What's this?" Mickie asked forcefully grabbing Kelly's book out of her hands.

"Hey thats mine, give it back" Kelly shouted out.

"Figures it would be some type of nerd book." She told throwing the book deliberately into a puddle near her. "Oops? Did I do that?" Mickie told laughing wickedly.

Kelly stood angered by all of her hard work and notes ruined by the water.

"That's it," John told grabbing Mickie's arm forcing her to face him, "Apologize now bitch" John spoke seriously.

"Ouch! John that hurts" Mickie shouted, "let go!" she shouted again.

"John let go, JOHN!!" Kelly shouted.

Out of nowhere, Vladimir stepped in front of John, towering over him.

"Hey Vladimir, long time no see." John spoke sarcastically.

"Не трогайте моей любящей подруги agian, или я буду стучать, Вы бессмысленный звените донг" Vladimir shouted in Russian.

"Woo, someone needs five or six breath mints" John told fanning the air.

Vladimir stepped close in John's face.

"Mickie you need to get this baboon out of my face, and while you do that see if you can take you fat ass cow body with him" John told smiling at his rebuttal.

Mickie's jaw dropped, and smiled when she saw Vladimir protect her honor.

Vladimir kicked John is his stomach, forcing his grip on Mickie to be seized. John bent over in pain, he head staring to the ground. Vladimir raised his hand to strike John again but Mickie stopped him.

"No, don't worry about it, he'll get whats coming to him" Mickie told walking off with Vladimir.

Kelly watched as Mickie became distant, she was overwhelmed in anger and fear. She couldn't take any more pain today, she had already had pent up emotions from other incidents from earlier, and adding more onto it was more than Kelly could handle. Kelly ran off without saying a word, running quickly. Past Randy and into the school.

"Kelly" John spoke noticing she forgot her book. John raised himself back up to an upright position, realizing Kelly was out of sight, he ran after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Kelly" John spoke seeing her small figure crying in the hallway. "Kelly" he spoke again.

"John? Oh my god John, look out!" Kelly screamed, but it was too late.

Vladimir appeared from nowhere and pushed John into the wall hall. He raised his arm again, but this time nobody stopped him, this time he brought his arm straight down into John's back. He picked John up and threw him back into the wall, and kicked him again. He picked him up and dropped him on the ground, kicking him whilst he was down, beating John senseless. "Я собираюсь убивать Вас!!! Ублюдок!!!" he spoke in Russian kicking John many more times.

Kelly's eyed widened knowing what Vladimir had just said. "John!" Kelly yelled, "Пожалуйста, уйдите! Пожалуйста оставьте его в покое! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!!" she yelled at Vladimir, but was soon shut up by a vicious slap from Mickie, who had just arrived on the scene. Kelly lost her balance and fell, landing close to the wall.

Vladimir turned his attention towards Kelly, smiling Vladimir raised his fist one more time, preparing to strike John in the face.

"No!" Kelly yelled, extending her arm in front of John. She sat there shaking uncontrollably, in fear that he would hit her just to get to John.

"No Vladimir, that's enough," Mickie spoke putting her hand on his back, "I think we thought him a good enough lesson." Mickie told, "You know the one thing I loved about Cena when we were dating, he always looked so cute sleeping," She told smiling. She blew John a kiss and then walked off laughing with Vladimir.

Kelly sat against the wall in terror, trembling and in tears. She moved slowly towards John, trying to make sure he was OK. "John" Kelly spoke seeing if he could respond, "John" she spoke again. She came closer, putting her hands on his shoulders, "John, John" she spoke trembling.

"John, wake up!! Please!" she told in tears. "John!"

"What happened here? Who is this, oh my god John!" Mrs. White spoke in horror discovering the motionless body of John and the tearful figure of Kelly.

"He was attacked and it's all my fault!" Kelly told in full tears.

"Kelly what happened?" Mrs. White asked tending to John.

"Vladimir, he attacked him. Brutally, he said Я собираюсь убивать Вас!!! Ублюдок!!!" Kelly told repeating the vile words Vladimir told John.

Mrs. White's eyes enlarged, "He said that? That's a threat" she told trying to wake John. "Kelly we need to get him to the Nurse, quickly as possible." Mrs. White told frantically.

Kelly nodded in agreement, feeling guilty for all of this, but she did not move.

"Kelly can you please help me try and move him." Mrs. White spoke nervously.

Kelly did nothing, frozen in fear.

"Kelly please help me, John needs you" Mrs. White protested.

Kelly sat, still frozen, no part of her body had the will to move.

"Kelly!" Mrs. White yelled as the bell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone who was eating lunch arose from their seats, hurrying to empty their trays and get to their class. At the first table, Chris Jericho arose first from his chair, then walked beside his girlfriend, Christal, and helped her up from her seat. He place her jacket around her and grabbed her hand. Walking her to the doors to go inside. They waited as large crowds of people fought their way inside, and when the coast was clear, he held the door open for his beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, following her in afterwards. He rejoined her and grabbed her hand, stopping quickly at the mob that was surrounding something in the hallway. Christal gasped at the sight, quickly turning her self into Jericho's jacket, hiding her face from the horrid scene in front of her. Jericho kissed her head softly, rubbing her shoulders, letting her know everything would be OK.

Torrie fought through the crowd, trying to get to class. "What the hell is going on" she told, dropping her books that were piled in her hand when she saw John unconscious on the ground. Torrie screamed and rushed to John's motionless body. She cried, sobbing tears, "John, John what happened?" she demanded.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry" was all Kelly could say.

"Sis, right now is not the time, right now we need someone to help move him." Mrs. White spoke to her sister Torrie.

Torrie laid her head on John's chest, disgruntled at what was in front of her face. "How did this happen?! John please wake up!! Please!" she told fearing she could lose John.

"Torrie, come on we need to get John help OK. Come on sis, pull it together, he'll be OK." Mrs. White told.

"Kelly what happened!!!" Torrie demanded.

"I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" Kelly told through her tears.

Torrie stared at Kelly and shook her head, feeling hurt, she looked back at John. "John please wake up, please I need you, I love you" she cried out in tears. Torrie stared in fear, crying her eyes out, crouched beside John holding his hand. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned her head to see Eve. Torrie turned and rose from her crouched position, allowing Eve to comfort her with a hug.

Eve pulled Torrie back from John, trying to keep her from shaking in fear, and trying to keep her out of the way so help could come.

"Alvin please help Mrs. White, you too Ted." Eve told, comforting Torrie, making shhh sounds as Torrie cried. .

"Why does this always happen to me Eve?" Torrie question in tears.

"I'm sorry Torrie" Kelly spoke still pressed against the wall terrified and in tears.

Torrie didn't look at Kelly, instead she continued to cry on Eve's shoulder. "Is he gonna be OK? Please let him. I love him too much Eve, I can't let him go." Torrie let out.

"Honey he'll be OK, come on sweetie he'll be OK." Eve told rocking back and forth Torrie in comfort.

Alvin and Ted helped Mrs. White move John. They picked him up carefully, and began to walk him to the nurses office, struggling to keep John on his feet. Eve, with her arms around Torrie's shoulders walked behind them. Torrie cried, shaking, worried for her boyfriend.

Randy walked behind Alvin and Ted, but stopped abruptly and turned his attention to the small blonde against the wall, "This is all your fault." he told, coldly. He looked her dead in the eyes, feeling as if he had been betrayed, "Don't even think about going to see John, you heartless bitch." he told, turning his head to the ground, and walked for the nurses office.

Kelly cried, not moving. She thought that Randy was right, that everything that happened was indeed her fault.. Maybe he was right, maybe all she was was a cold heartless bitch, who deserved nothing more than to burn in hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, if he wakes up, tell him I had to go to class. Tell him I'll be back soon. Please." Torrie spoke to the nurse, who was getting annoyed with her constant worrying.

"Yes, when Mr. Cena wakes up from his nap, I will tell him, OK. Now go Miss Wilson." the nurse snapped.

"Thank you, as soon as he wakes up tell him. Do you need me to write it down or anything?" Torrie asked wanting to make sure John knew she was here.

"No, I got it, now please get out!" the nurse snapped again.

"Thank you, I mean it as soon as his eyes open. I mean it! Bye John" Torrie spoke kissing his forehead and walked off for class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why can't I go? I'm feeling better?" John whined.

"Because you're leaving and you need to stay here so your parent can easily find you."

"So, that's what a telephone is for! Gosh didn't you ever think of that?" John argued back.

"I don't care what it was made for, you're staying here and that's final, now shut up" the nurse told walking away to make copies of something.

"Well it looks like you left, so how can you stop me now?" John whispered to himself, getting out of the bunk and walking out of the nurses office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Randy and Kelly, Eve and Alvin, Ted and Cody, and Brie and Nicole. OK those are the groups, now gather your materials and get started." Mr. Mathis told his honor chemistry students.

Kelly was shocked once more being paired with Randy. She really didn't want to especially after what he told her, but she didn't feel like complaining or arguing so this time, she just excepted it.

"Randy, I know you hate me, and blame me for what happened to John, but I just want to get this over with. So can we please be civil and just work. Because you were right, it was my fault." Kelly told, placing the beakers and chemicals down on the table.

Randy said nothing, and handed Kelly the beaker to begin the experiment.

_20 minutes later_

Kelly watched as Randy did nothing but watch her do the experiment. She wanted to say something but chose not to, she neither had the energy or the patience to deal with that moron at the moment. Kelly was angry and still upset at what happened to John. Kelly began throwing chemical after chemical into the beaker, not paying attention to what she was adding.

"Um, Kelly, um Kelly" Randy told trying to get her attention.

Kelly ignored him, and kept adding more to the beaker. "Oh shit" she let out realizing the huge mess of overflowing chemicals flowing off the table and onto the floor. Kelly sighed in frustration.

"Here, let me help you." Randy told approaching Kelly with a cloth. He walked, but suddenly slipped on the puddle of chemicals. "Whoa, shit!" he exclaimed falling onto his back. "Damn it" he told trying to get back up but slipped back down to the ground.

Kelly laughed, trying to hide it when she saw him look at her. "What, here let me help you." She told extending her hand.

"Do you find this funny?" Randy told not amused, taking her hand.

Kelly felt the touch of his hand in hers. She felt something like she had never felt before, something warming, something wonderful. The feeling didn't last to long as Randy pulled her down as well. "AHHH" she screamed, falling down on top of Randy. Kelly felt shock at his actions, but suddenly found herself laughing it off.

"Now who's laughing at who?" Randy asked in a chuckle at Kelly who was covered in the chemical now as well.

"Yeah, I'm just glad the chemicals was anything harmful to skin." Kelly told laughing, raising her head to meet his, their eyes locking each others instantly.

Randy looked into her eyes, and saw closely her beautiful smile. _Wow! _He thought, that's gorgeous smile.

Kelly found herself lost in his gaze, _Oh my God! He is so sexy!! Wow he's like made of stone!_ She thought, feeling his washboard abs as she laid on top of him.

"Nice smile" he told Kelly softly, gazing at her as if she was the only woman in the room.

"Yeah, thanks" Kelly told snapping herself out of fantasy land and back into reality. A reality that didn't allow a common nerd like herself, be noticed by a all star like Randy.

"Your welcome" he told, "Can I get up now?" he asked to Kelly who was still on top of him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure" Kelly told moving herself off of Randy. Kelly rose to a seated position and shook her hands trying to shake the chemical off of her hands.

"Kelly watch it" Randy told quickly seeing a beaker roll of the counter, he jumped quickly to grab it before it smashed upon Kelly's head.

"Oh god, thanks you're a nice catch, I I mean nice catch their, woo! Go you" Kelly told sounding completely idiotic.

Randy smiled, "No problem" he told reaching out his hand to help Kelly up.

Kelly smiled embarrassed at her dumb remark. Kelly felt her heart melt at his smile, wow how can evil be so HOT!!!! she thought, be raised up by Randy.

"Mr. Orton, come here now!" Mr. Mathis proclaimed.

Randy sighed, "Be right back, I've got an appointment with detention to make." he told smiling, walking off to the front of the classroom.

Kelly smiled and nodded, "Sounds fun" she told wanting to smack herself for being a complete idiot again! Kelly watched Randy walk off, and then she went back to her wet piece of paper, trying to finish what she could of the experiment.

------------------------------------------------------

John sat at the lab station, bored to death at Mrs. Jones boring lecture on photosynthesis. John looked around the classroom and saw something that brought upon an idea. "Kelly would appreciate me if I did this" he told quietly, opening his bag and pulling out her Macbeth book. John grabbed the Bunsen burner at his station and turned it on. He waited and then placed Kelly's book above the burner, drying it under the hot heat, ignoring the lesson that was being thought at the front of the classroom.

John stopped the burner as the bell rang, and put Kelly's book that was now as dry as could be back in his bag. "She is going to be so happy" he thought walking out of the classroom with a smile on his face.


	5. Hurtful Words, Help From A Stranger

Chapter 5: Hurtful Words, Help From A Stranger

Kelly rushed quickly to clean up the station she was sitting at. Quickly trying to place thing back where they belonged.

"Hurry up Kelly! Can't be late for class!" Kelly spoke to herself

"Here let me help you" the deep voice of Randy Orton told, grabbing a beaker off of the table and began to rinse it clean.

"Thanks" Kelly told a little shocked at his offer, but continued wiping the counter clean.

"Don't mention it, I mean it's the least I could do," he told pausing, "and I'm sorry" he spoke sincerely, placing the beaker back in the cabinet.

Kelly looked up a little befuddled. "Sorry? For what?" Kelly questioned, going back to her cleaning.

"Well, you know for…" Randy began.

"Mr. Orton, Miss Blank, please hurry it up, I will not write late notes for either of you" Mr. Mathis spoke.

"Crap!" Kelly told fumbling to get everything cleaned up in a hurry.

"You go ahead to class; I'll stay and clean it up." Randy spoke up taking the rags from Kelly's hands.

"Wait, really? Why? What's the catch?" Kelly told placing her hands on her hips

"No catch, I'm just trying to be a nice guy. Now are you going to stand here and watch me clean and be late for class or are you going to leave and be on time for class?" he asked. He looked and saw Kelly's expression, and expression that gave him the answer he knew she'd choose, "That's what I thought, now go!" he told urging her to go to class.

"Umm wow! Thank you!" Kelly told, flashing her best and brightest smile to the suddenly nice Randy Orton.

Randy watched the blonde walk out of the classroom. He smiled seeing her leave, he didn't know what it was, but something inside of him was making him feel as if he had just won the lottery and became the happiest man in the world. Kelly reached the door and turned once more, smiling at Randy, and then walked out of the classroom. Randy's smile widened knowing he had a whole month with her ahead of him.

Kelly was still smiling walking down the hallway. She wondered what prompted Randy's sudden kindness to her. _Maybe the aliens abducted him today? Maybe he fell and landed badly on his head? Maybe he inhaled too many chemicals last hour?_ Kelly stopped at her locker, switching her honors Biology book for her honors Women's History book. She kept thinking about her past hour with Randy, hoping and wondering if the next month would be just as great.

"Kelly! Kelly!" John told, shifting into a run as he saw the small blonde lifesaver standing at her locker in some kind of trance.

"John!!" Torrie yelled being jerked and dragged along by John down the hallway. "John!!! Slow down!" she yelled again.

"Torrie I can't! I have to give Kelly my surprise. Kelly!!!" John shouted louder, dragging Torrie along, picking up more speed.

"John Felix Anthony Cena!!!" Torrie shouted throughout the hallway

John stopped abruptly, knowing if he didn't, he was going to be in big trouble. John waited, allowing Torrie to catch her breath. He stood there counting down the minutes on his wrist where there was no watch.

"Torrie, baby honey please can you hurry it up! I'm getting ready to go home, and it's a really good surprise! Please can you breathe later?" John told eagerly.

"Yeah sure I can John, and then later you can dig me up from my grave and take my lifeless body to the prom. How does that sound?" Torrie told sarcastically

"Great, now lets go" John told not using all of his brain to think logically. Trying to start moving again, nudging Torrie to come on

"Idiot!" Torrie shouted smacking John hard on the arm

John winced in pain, "Ow, I'm glad that was my non-beaten arm" he told holding it in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Torrie told tending to John, and then smacked him on the back of his head, "Idiot!" she told rolling her eyes, "Let's go!" She told dragging John by his shirt.

"Whoa" John told being pulled by Torrie, almost losing his balance.

"I cannot believe him! _Dig up my grave! Breathe later!_ He's so lucky he's adorable and that he's the love of my life!" Torrie told under her breath.

Kelly stared forward into space, day dreaming. Her smile could light up the universe with how bright it was shining.

"Someone's happy" Torrie told coming up to Kelly

Kelly heard nothing, she only saw her dreamland. A dream where she and Randy were more than friends, more like soul mates. She envisioned herself and Randy, for once not as enemies, but as civil human beings, who are perfect for each other. Walking under the stars at night holding each other's hand, rejoicing on the present and future, forgetting the past. For the first time, instead of fighting it, she embraced the dream, and truthfully was enjoying every moment of it.

"Kel, hellooooo. Anyone home in there?" Torrie asked waving her hands in front of her face and snapping her fingers at Kelly to try and bring her from her daydreaming.

John stood their impatiently waiting for Kelly to come back to reality. "What is she doing! I have a great surprise for her!! I'm never going to get to give it to her before the day is over" John told pouting.

"I don't what she's doing, if she doesn't snap out of it now she'll be late for class" Torrie paused, thinking the words _late for class _ would do the trick, but nothing happened. "Hmm" Torrie mouthed placing her hands on her hips thinking what to do next.

"Is she asleep?" John asked frustrated

"Standing up John? Seriously, where do you ge..." Torrie spoke before being cut off.

"KELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John shouted in Torrie's ears tired of waiting.

Torrie bent forward holding her ears, Kelly snapped out of her dream quickly, banging the back f head into her locker.

"Shit!" Kelly exclaimed, "John what was that for, you couldn't said my name softly?" Kelly told whining holding her head.

"Hello smarty, we did, like a gazillion times!" John told, "you must've been really tired to be sleeping standing up" John told forgetting all about Kelly's book.

"Yeah Kel," Torrie spoke, "what was so fascinating that was making you late for class" Torrie spoke.

"Well you wouldn't, _late?_" Kelly spoke, "Class has started! Oh my god!" Kelly told frantically literally shoving Torrie out of the way charging to get to class.

Torrie fell back a bit, luckily stopped by the lockers, "What is it with everyone picking on me today?" Torrie told grabbing Kelly by her hoodie. "You have two minutes, now John you had something to say" Torrie spoke.

"Oh yeah!" John exclaimed, "Here you go, no need to thank me" he added handing Kelly her Macbeth book. John smiled, proud of himself, but smiled mostly because he saw the look on Kelly's face. The look of appreciation and of thankfulness.

"John, my book! And it's dry! Thank you!" Kelly told in small tears of joy, happy to see all of the notes and hard work she put in on this book did not go to waste. "John thank you, thank you so much." Kelly told hugging John.

"It's no problem, it's the least I could do, and besides I was bored in Chemistry today." John told.

"Chemistry? You dried it for me in chemistry?" Kelly asked smiling

"Yeah, and on the Bunsen burner, you know so I could pay attention" he told proudly.

Kelly let out a small laugh, "John you could've caught the school on fire, but thank you. It was really sweet of you."

"Bunsen burner? John," Torrie spoke pausing, "John I..." Torrie paused again not knowing what to say, "John..."

"John Cena please come to the office, you're leaving" the female voice on the intercom spoke.

"We'll talk later" Torrie finished in disbelief of her lovable and dorky boyfriend.

"Bye Kelly, Bye baby" he told kissing Torrie softly on the lips before rushing off.

Torrie had a look of confusion and compassion mixed with anger and a million other emotions on her face.

Kelly smiled, "You know that look right there describes my day perfectly." she told in a laugh

"Really? How so?" Torrie asked walking down the hallway with Kelly, heading to their honors Women's History class.

"You know something tells me you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Kelly told nudging Torrie as they walked down the hallway.

"Well with the day I had, I'd believe anything." Torrie spoke, and shortly after the tardy bell rang. Torrie paused once more, waiting for Kelly to sprint away, or to break down in tears for being late. Torrie could already imagine the excuses Kelly was coming up with in her head.

"You coming Tor?" Kelly spoke, calmly and in a voice that presented the fact that she had no care in the world if she was tardy or not.

"OK, I lied, I can believe everything except that" Torrie told pointing at Kelly.

Kelly giggled, "What?"

"Well, I'm waiting for the sprinting or the crying or the complaining. Give me something to show me you're upset about being late." Torrie told

"OK, no I'm fine, really I am. It's not a big deal." Kelly told seeing the shocked and disbelief look on Tor's face, "OK so it is a big deal to me, but hey one class, one tardy, I can live with that" she spoke.

"Wow, yeah, um sure, OK you know whatever you say" Torrie told turning into the classroom door with Kelly about a minute late.

_**45 minutes later**_

Kelly walked out of her last class, followed by Torrie.

"So what are you doing tonight Kel? Cause you know I was thinking you, John, Eve, and I could go shopping, how does that sound?" Torrie asked slamming her locker shut in unison with Kelly.

"Nope, sorry can't. I have loads of APUSH and APE to do, maybe a rain check" Kelly spoke.

"Yeah, so lets see, thats over 5 million rain checks Kel, where would you like me to schedule those in, the twelfth of never?" Torrie spoke

"HAHA, very funny. But I'd love too, but study, study, study. Harvard doesn't like second best." Kelly spoke

"Kel, you don't need, hold on a second, I'll be right back, my sis wants me" Torrie spoke seeing Mrs. White motion for her to come and see her.

"OK, I'll be here" she told as Torrie rushed off.

_**Moments Later**_

"Well if it isn't little miss know-it-all" Cody told coming behind Kelly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You look, well fat as usual." he told snickering.

"Cody what are you doing, you know she's contagious." Alvin told laughing coming over to Cody and Kelly.

Cody acted as if he was just saved from a gunshot, jumping high in the air away from Kelly, screaming. "God, eww! Thanks Al, you saved me from a terrible disorder." He told laughing again.

"What is it!" Ted told coming up to the three as well as Shelton, Ken, Evan, and Randy.

"We just avoided a very hazardous and dangerous contamination of the disorder freakzilla over here has" Alvin told smirking

Kelly stood at her locker, almost in tears, but desperately trying to conceal them. She tried her best not to cry, but seeing the man she had such a great time with today, seeing the person she thought she saw another side of, seeing the man she thought had changed, just stand there and do nothing, was something more than she could handle. Within minutes Kelly was crying non-stop.

"Freakzilla" Alvin spoke.

"Bitch" Cody yelled.

"Nerd from planet Smartopia" Shelton shouted over the constant chanting of horrible words and terms shouted at Kelly.

Kelly cried. Sobbing, mumbling under her tears. She turned her head at Randy, pain stricken at his actions, pained that no one was standing up for her.

"Move it!! Move it! Out of the hallway! Get on the bus or go to your cars now! School is over, move it, move it!" The Dean of Students yelled through a megaphone, moving the herd of student teasing Kelly out of the hallway.

Randy stood there, watching Kelly cry her eyes out. He saw her expression, an expression that looked as if she was someone who had just been thrown into a new surrounding, where nothing was the same, and she was unwanted. He saw her stare at him, but not with the warm smile she had given him earlier, but with a new cold stare, as if she was just stabbed in the back by her closet friend. Randy turned his head to the ground, feeling very bad, feeling as if he had just betrayed someone important to him. He had no clue why he was feeling this way, all he knew was that deep down inside, he was hurting, and possibly he was feeling Kelly's pain from his body.

_**One minute later**_

Kelly watched Randy leave the school through her tear filled eyes. She watched him back out of the parking lot and drive away. She felt a whole lot of pain, but mostly from Orton, not from Ted or Cody or even Alvin, but from Randy. Why, she didn't know, all she knew was what she felt, and what she felt was pain.

"HA! I just got the best news! My sis is the best! She suspended Vladimir and Mickie!" Torrie told laughing, but stopped when she felt a burst of cold wind blow by her. "Kelly!" she spoke, hearing the blonde sobbing as she ran off, outside and into her car, taking off at full speed.

_**_______________________________________**_

_**At Kelly's House**_

Kelly flung herself onto her bed, burying her head deep into her pillow. Crying non-stop. Hearing the voices of the jocks, visualizing Randy standing there, doing nothing. She cried harder and louder, thinking of her day. She thought of Torrie being attacked, then John, and then her nice time with Randy, and then going from all of that to her teasing session all in one day.

Kelly went to the freezer and pulled out her best friend, _ice cream_. She began to eat it, still in tears, upset from everything that had happened today.

She turned on _"Unbreakable" _by Fireflight, truly feeling as if this song was describing her at this moment in time. She sat down, eating her ice cream, crying, and listening to the song, praying for strength, connecting with every word. Feeling as if this current battle was too strong for her, as if she had no more strength to overcome anything thrown at her. She cried, staring at the wall, opening her books and began studying alone, in the quite, acting as she felt; abandoned and abused.

"I'm coming" Kelly told softly when the doorbell rang. She made her way to the living room, walking sluggishly. She opened the door and was shocked at the sight, "Randy?" she told see the tall figure standing at her doorstep with a bag in his hands.

"Kelly, please, can I talk to you?" Randy asked, sincerely from the heart.


	6. Kitchen Fun and Coffee Talk

**Chapter 6: Kitchen Fun and Coffee Talk **

Torrie sat on the bed of her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully. Torrie ran her fingers through John's light brown hair. She continued racing her fingers through his hair for several minutes, waiting for him to awake. Torrie sighed, raising up from the bed and walked to John's cluttered desk and began fumbling through her COACH bag. She pulled out her pink razor phone and quickly dialed the number of her best friend, wanting to check on how she was sense what happen earlier today at school. Torrie waited as she heard the ringing sound from the receiving end of the phone. She waited more as the ringing continued, finally hearing the voice of an answering machine;

"Hey! This is Kel, obviously you've probably caught me studying, so I'll call you whenever I can" the voice of Kelly spoke, followed by the beep of the machine.

"Hey Kel, it's me Tor... again. I know your probably sick of me calling you, but I'm worried about you, I just called to check on you. So please call me when you get this OK? Tell me what happened, I'm here for you. Bye sweetie" Torrie spoke closing her phone shut.

Torrie placed her phone down onto the desk hidden under sports plays and sports junk. She walked back towards John, who was still sleeping, innocently. Torrie smiled watching her prince sleep deeply.

............................................................................................................

Eve, Maryse, Ted, Alvin, Chris, and Christal all walked into their regular after school study hangout, The Java Shop. All of them with their backpacks on their back and wallets in their hands.

Eve ordered first, her regular coffee with caramel. Alvin followed, ordering himself a regular coffee, black. Maryse and Ted ordered together, with Maryse getting a French vanilla latte and Ted having a hazelnut coffee. Finally, Jericho ordered for himself and his lovely girlfriend, Christal. Getting them both large hot chocolates.

Jericho walked with Christal to where their friends were sitting. Maryse was in Ted's arms, falling for his charms. Eve was pushing Alvin's face from hers, letting him know they are in no way whatsoever a couple. Chris and Christal came to the table, and placed both hot drinks down, whilst they both remained standing.

"C'mon! At least let me kiss you Eve, who knows you might like it!" Alvin pleaded

"Sorry, nope. I find it hard to believe that I'd like anything that you offer, since you are the most annoying person I've ever met." Eve snapped back, getting tired of Alvin's sick acts to win her heart.

Alvin pulled back, mad as hell nothing was working. He really liked Eve, but seemed never to be able to impress her.

Jericho pulled a chair out from under the table, allowing Christal to take her seat before he did.

"Whipped!" Alvin coughed trying to secretly point out Jericho's gentlemanly ways.

Ted laughed at Alvin's stupid remark, and laughed even harder when he was pinched by Eve.

"Ow!" he told looking at the brunette in small pain

Jericho smiled as Christal giggled softly. "Thanks Eve, I guess it is a crime to be a gentleman these days to the woman you love" he told grinning widely at Christal.

"Chris! I love you too" Christal spoke in her Grenadian accent. She leaned in a placed a kiss, softly, on Chris's cheek.

Chris smiled in delight, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"AWWW!" Eve sounded, "You two are so.... well so cute together!" she finished

"Oh mon mince alors!!! C'était si beau!" Maryse spoke **(A/N: Translation: Oh my gosh!!! That was so beautiful)**

"Merci" Christal spoke to Maryse in her native French language. **(A/N: Translation: Thank You)**

"Why don't you do that for me ever?" Maryse questioned in her broken English

"I love you, and buy you everything you want, isn't that good enough?" he joked playfully with her as Maryse made herself closer to him, kissing his lips gently.

Alvin watched in disgust at the sick love routine playing out in front of his eyes. _"God, why the hell do I even come here with these people!? It's the same boring I love you, you love me, we all love each other routine every time!" _Alvin spoke in his, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"So can we please start what we came her to do, and that is, well I don't know, our final project!!!!!!" he raised his voice breaking up the love fest going on around him.

"As much as I hate admitting it, Alvin is right, we need to start these things" Eve spoke up

"Yeah, Chris baby, they're right, lets get started on ours" Christal spoke, breaking from Chris's kiss.

"So what about you two?" Eve asked, noticing Ted and Maryse still stuck together at the lips.

"Hey!" Alvin shouted, but to no good, "Whatever, let them go at it for all I care" he told opening his backpack and pulling out his guideline to the project.

"Well unlike you Alvin, I care about my friends futures, so..." Eve spoke raising from her chair and walking over to the kissing couple.

Eve cleared her throat many times, "Excuse me," she told pulling Maryse by the arm.

"OWWWW! OWWW!" Maryse spoke being torn away from Ted.

"Hey! I was enjoying that! Hey watch it!!" Ted spoke

"Oh shut up loverboy," Eve shouted. "Now see, if you would've listened and broke away from Teddy over there when we said too, then, I would of not had to perform my version of surgery to tear you off of him. Because you know the last time I checked, Paris may be the city of love, but you're in Florida not Paris, so act like it" Eve snapped at Maryse walking back to her seat, "Now let's begin shall we?"

Christal, Chris, and Alvin all smiled with a small laugh coming from each at Eve's mothering ways.

"Yeah I think we can begin now" Chris said opening his book and began to search for ideas.

....................................................................................

Randy heard the loud sound of the door slamming in his face. He stood staring at the white door with a green Christmas decorated wreath on it. Randy sighed, raising his arm once more and knocked again.

"Come on Kelly, please answer! Please" Randy spoke to himself

Kelly walked furiously out of the hallway and back into the sitting area. She heard more knocks come from the door. She got back up and answered it again.

"What do you want... oh wait I don't care!" Kelly told slamming the door again.

Randy knocked again, ringing the doorbell as well. He was happy when Kelly opened the door again, for the third time.

"Kelly please! Please let me talk" he told, begging with his words and eyes.

Kelly stared, finally giving in, "Fine, what do you want!" she told angrily.

"You do know you still have a Christmas wreath up... and it's May." he told trying to break the ice with her, flashing a cute grin on his face.

"Oh I do? Well let me take care of that" Kelly told calmly, taking the wreath from it's hook and held in her hands. "Is that better?" she spoke

"Yeah actually" he told, feeling a hard object be thrown at his head,

"Get away from my house and from me!!" Kelly told picking of the plastic frozen cranberries from the wreath and throwing them at Randy one by one, eventually beginning to hit him with the wreath over and over. "What do you know, you were right, that was much better. Now go away!! I have nothing to say to you, you inconsiderate, egotistical, maniacal jerk!" she yelled dropping the wreath and slamming the door once more.

Randy held his head, arms, and chest and the beating he received from the small woman named Kelly. Hurting, Randy raised his arm again and knocked again, hoping she would answer one more time.

Kelly groaned in frustration, turning on her heels to answer the door for the final time.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Kelly shouted.

Randy stared for a bit before answering.

"Well, I'm giving you a chance to talk so talk" Kelly told firmly

"May I please come in?" Randy asked, "Its really cold"

Kelly giggled, "It's Florida, it's never cold"

"Well I am, so can I please come in" he pleaded

"Why, you afraid you'll get your reputation ruined if you're seen with me?" Kelly asked waiting for an answer. Kelly waited, realizing she wouldn't receive an answer, "Fine whatever come in" she told moving so he could come in.

"Thank you" he told walking past the small blonde.

"Yeah, whatever" Kelly told rolling her eyes, shutting the door behind her.

.......................................................................................

Torrie sat on the edge of the bed, finishing a text to Kelly that read:

_'Kel plz talk 2 me tell me what happened I promise if it was Randy I will get John 2 kill him txt me back soon_

_xxxxxTorriexxxx'_

Torrie pressed the green send button, hoping Kelly would at least text her back. Torrie began scrolling through the pictures on her phone to pass the time, while John was starting to wake. He opened his eyes and stretched,

"Torrie" he told in a yawn

"John!" Torrie told excitedly, reaching over to hug John tightly.

"Hey Torrie! Can't breathe!" John spoke feeling as if he was being squeezed by a boa constrictor

"Oh, baby I'm sorry! I'm just happy to see you! I had to be without for an hour today! It was hard"

"I know, I didn't wanna go home, but that stupid nurse called my parents anyways!" he complained.

"Well I'm here now, for the whole day, well possibly, I mean if Kelly calls and wants to tell me what happened, then I have to go. But other than that I'm here"

"Wait, what happened to Kelly?"

"I don't know, she took off before I could ask her. But I do know It was something horrible, and for just a guess, I bet it had Randy written all over it"

"Why can't they just leave the poor girl alone? I mean I may not be her biggest fan, but I know now that she is a pretty nice person."

"Yeah, I just wished they'd leave her alone. The girl has it tough as it is, she doesn't need their asses making it worse" Torrie spoke followed by the rumbling of her stomach.

"Well, someones hungry" John spoke, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Well no, I've been waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you did wake up" she told

"So you starved yourself... just to see me? That sounds healthy" John joked

"Well sorry John! I didn't know you were going to be sleeping beauty today, isn't your brain supposed to know when I'm in the room anyway!" Torrie told jokingly.

"Well my brain isn't working properly today since I was beaten like a rag doll" he defended

"When does it ever work properly" Torrie laughed a bit, showing her pearly whites.

"HA! Funny, very funny! Come on" he told rolling out of bed, getting to a standing position, "let's go make something to eat little miss spoiled brat" he told feeling a pillow hit the back of him. "Hey!" he shouted

"I am not spoiled!" Torrie told laughing

"Yeah, OK, sure you aren't. now are you hungry?" he asked

Torrie got up and walked with John out of the room, "So not spoiled" she whispered, closing the door behind her.

........................................................................................................

"So what do you want" Kelly told walking in to her kitchen.

"Well can you stop moving so I can see your eyes to know you're actually listening?" he told

"I don't see why I should! I don't think I ever saw anything that shows you deserve to have my attention. So talk now or get the hell out of my house!" she told reaching into the cabinet pulling out a glass mug.

"Kelly I'm sorry OK" Randy spoke fast

Kelly turned her head, "You're what?"

"I said I was sorry." he told, with his voice matching his sincerity in his eyes.

Kelly stared at him, seeing hurt and regret for the first time in his eyes, where she would usually see evil. Kelly sighed softly, pulling out another mug, making an accidental clinging sound as they hit each other softly.

Randy stared up, "Are you gonna hit me with those? Because if you are, you know I think it's time I leave, see you at school" he told getting up from the stool he was seated on and slowly began to walk out backwards.

"Wait! Do you want some coffee? To drink, not to be thrown at you" she told pouring two mugs full.

Randy stopped backing away, "Really? Wait, so what, are we OK?"

"No, I'd say we're back to where we always have been. But since you're here you might as well stay and help me on this project." she said laying both mugs of coffee down onto the counter

"Yeah sure" he told walking back to the counter.

Kelly pulled another stool next to his and sat down, "So, are goal is too"

"Kelly" Randy spoke interrupting Kelly's sentence.

"Yeah" she answered

"I promise to do something next time, I won't just stand there, no one deserve what happened today. And I'm sorry again" he told looking down at the counter.

Kelly smiled, widely and happily, "Thank you" she told wiping a tear of joy from her eye, "So anyway our goal is to choose a current issue going on in the world today. Then we have to come up with models of ways to fix it and of course the paper on why this epidemic is happening and the history of it. Then we have to make our extra fantastic so I can conduct a survey and maybe make a video to help back up our models. How does that sound?" Kelly told jotting these ideas down in a pad she pulled out of nowhere.

"Sounds like a lot of work!" Randy told in a look of panic, "Do you never slack off, or wait till the last minute. Or even at the very least settle for second best?" he told chuckling

"Well no. I don't know, slacking off is just like a very difficult ninth language, one that I can pick up that easily. Unlike Russian, German, Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, and Greek, which I picked up very easily, slacking off is very hard for me"

"Is that all the languages you know?" Randy told opened mouthed

"Yeah, well no, I'm learning Portuguese" she told taking a sip of her coffee

"Why? I'm just saying that you could be enjoying and loving life instead of becoming the president of can speak every language in the world. Why don't you ever come to one of my games?" Randy questioned taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

"Well firstly, I take all of these languages because my dream is to travel the world after college. So I need these languages, if my dream ever comes true. I mean how great would that be, to travel the world, hopefully with my husband, seeing everything; the troubles and the happiness and all the love around the world" Kelly told with a brightened face, telling detail of her life long dream.

"Sounds nice, I guess" he answered

"You know I have no clue why I'm telling you this , but anyways, secondly, it's not just your football team. Sure you may be the leader of the pack, but you're a team. But, I don't go because I have no reason to. So thats that, lets get back to work" Kelly commanded, "So anymore ideas?"

Randy shook his head from side to side

"Well OK" Kelly told leaving the room. She came back with two laptops in her hands.

"Here is one of my computers, research worldly problems. Whatever you think is good just jot them down and we'll take a look and narrow the list down later. Sound good? Oh and don't do the economic crisis, because there is going to be numerous amounts of those projects showing up on Mr. K's desk, and after so many it gets boring after a while. Trust me I know" she finished.

Randy sighed scratching a idea of his list, "Well I have no more ideas" he smiled.

Kelly giggled, "Oops, sorry. I'm just trying to be easy on the teacher." Kelly spoke taking her eyes from the computer.

"It's not supposed to be easy on the teacher Kelly, it's supposed to be easy on us!" he chuckled.

Kelly giggled, allowing her perfectly white teeth to show.

Randy noticed her smile, the same smile he saw that day in the library. Her smile caused him to smile.

"What is going on in here?" Kelly's mom spoke coming into the room with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Oh hey mom! Mom this is Randy and Randy this is my mother. We're studying by the way." Kelly spoke.

"Oh, it doesn't sound like it Barbara sweetie" her mother spoke. "You know you have to study and not good around if you want to be looked as great enough to get into Harvard"

"I know mom" Kelly told with her head down.

"Oh good, well continue on, and keep the foolishness to a minimum" she told placing the groceries down beginning to put them away.

Randy looked at his watch, noticing it was almost six, "Oh I better go anyway. I have practice tonight, and I haven''t even gotten my gear, so bye Kelly" he told shutting off her computer.

"Oh, OK, well good luck. And please research this project, don't leave me by myself" she told as he was at the door.

Randy stopped, "I told you, I promised I'd help you and just stand there, no matter what the problem is" he told smiling once more, beginning to walk again.

"Randy wait!" Kelly shouted running for the door.

Randy stopped and turned around, seeing Kelly running to him. "Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?" Kelly asked

"My number?" Randy asked, smiling, "Can I ask why?"

"Just so I can check upon the project daily, if yo don't want me to have it, I mean that's OK too, do you have email, or do you not want me to have that either?" Kelly spoke

"Kelly," he told stopping her rambling

"Sorry" she told blushing.

"Sure you can have my number and email if you want" he told taking the pen and pad from her hands and began to write it down. He gave it back to her once he finished, "So for real now, bye Kelly" he told chuckling again, walking back toward the exit.

"Bye Randy" Kelly managed to say

Randy continued to walk towards the door, stopping abruptly turning back around.

"Kelly" he stuttered.

"I know, you want me to delete them from my phone and email after the project, I know how important your reputation is Randy. So don't worry, no one will know I knew your number." Kelly told

"No Kelly, can I have your number?" he asked the small blonde with the beautiful smile.

Kelly stared at him, "You want my number?" she said, making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah, if you don't mind having the guy that has been a nuisance to you since, well forever, having your number." he told smiling hoping she would give it to him.

"No of course not" she told turning the page in the pad and writing down her email and cell number on a clean sheet.

"Here you go" she told handing it to him.

"Thank you, now for the last time, night Kelly, and bye" he told finally reaching the door and exiting the home of his project partner

Kelly smiled, holding the paper with is number on it tightly next to her heart, "bye" she whispered softly, closing the door behind him.

......................................................................

"OK baby I gotta go" Ted spoke up getting up from his chair and kissing Maryse on the head.

"Why?" Maryse questioned

"I gotta, I have practice, but you can come and watch if you want" Ted asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes!" Maryse told happily, "Au revoir girls" Maryse spoke leaving with Ted.

"Yeah I better call it a night to, I have dance practice early tomorrow" Eve told getting up and grabbing her clutch and backpack.

"OK, bye Eve" Christal spoke in the arms of Chris.

"Bye girl, see you at school Monday." Eve told, beginning to walk off

"Hey, what about me?" Alvin whined

Eve stopped and turned on her heels, "Oh yeah, bye Jericho" Eve told turning back and walking again.

Alvin's mouth dropped open, "Why does she hate me so much! I tell her I love her and she rejects me! What is wrong with this picture?" Alvin stood up and questioned himself.

Christal whispered slightly into Chris's ear, "Probably his ego, he is the MVL of the school." she told slightly laughing.

Chris smiled, chuckling, "MVL?"

"Yeah, most valuable loser" Christal spoke smiling at her acronym for Alvin.

Alvin grabbed his jacket, still in deep conversation with himself, and left the couple alone.

"So you wanna go home sweetheart?" Chris asked with his arm around Christal's side.

"No, I think I can stay like this for a few more hours" Christal told, feeling Chris's lips on her head.

"Me too" he told.

...............................................................................

"How long until it's done!!!!!" Torrie whined, munching on a bag of apple chips.

"I don't know, however long it takes until its done Tor" John told.

"What kind of answer is that!" Torrie questioned.

"A answer that has no known answer" John replied

"That's dumb" Torrie scoffed

"Your dumb" John mumbled under his breath

"Excuse me!!" Torrie yelled shocked.

John smiled, laughing, "You're excused" he chuckled, turning around to check the pizza.

Torrie mocked her boyfriend while his back was turned, "Blah Blah Blah, I'm John Cena, big football dork" Torrie told a little to loud.

"What was that Tor?" John asked turning around, walking to the counter.

"Oh nothing sweetie, just that I love you" Torrie said, letting her pearly whites show.

"Really? I thought you said you needed some flour" John spoke reaching his hand into the flour bag.

"Why would I say I need flourrrrrrrrrrrr" Torrie screeched as John through a handful of flour and the beautiful blonde.

"JOHN!!!!!!!!!" she yelled

"Oops, I just thought I would give you what you asked for" he told laughing.

"Really?" Torrie told, "Oh what was that, you want a bite of my apple chips? Oh go ahead have em'" Torrie told throwing a handful at John, who had his arms in front of his face.

"HA!!! You missed me" he teased playfully, looking up to see no one in the kitchen but himself.

"Not this time" Torrie spoke coming from behind John with a bottle of water, pouring it over his head.

John felt the cold bottle of water hit his skin, "Shit that was cold!" he shouted

"John what is going on in there? OH MY GOD!! MY KITCHEN!!!!" Carol Cena told, gasping at the mess she saw in her kitchen. "What are you two doing?" she asked her son and his girlfriend as she folded her arms and stared at John.

"Cooking mom, what does it look like?" he told

"John" Torrie whispered at his backtalk.

"Well whatever you two are doing, clean it up!" she shouted walking away.

Torrie and John busted out in laughter after Carol left the room.

"Come on John we need to clean this up before you get into trouble" Torrie spoke grabbing a broom.

"Wait a minute, she said once we are finished, and Tor" he told walking toward the refridgerater and grabbed and can of Reddi Whip from the fridge, "I'm not finished yet"

"What is that supposed to mean!!!!!!!!!" Torrie squealed as she was sprayed by the can.

"John!!!!!!!" she yelled wiping the whipped cream from her face.

"OK, now I'm finished, except for this" he told picking up his Torrie and setting her on the counter, kissing her lips passionately.

Torrie smiled as John broke the kiss, "Finished yet?" she asked

"Hmm? Let me think, nope" he told leaning in to kiss her once again.

The two kept kissing, very passionately, both enjoying the kiss very much so.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!!!!" Carol Cena yelled as the smoke alarm began ringing like crazy.

"Oh shit!" John yelled breaking the kiss quickly to grab an oven-mit to get the charred pizza from the oven.

"Looks like we got a little overheated Tor" John joked, "and looks like dinner is ruined for tonight" he finished laughing to himself.

Torrie smiled, "I guess we did" she told playfully, giggling a bit.

"That's it, you two clean it up now!!! Or no more coming over here Torrie" Carol told firmly walking in the kitchen and then left.

"Well you heard her John, we'll have to pursue our pizza career another time" Torrie told grabbing a towel to wiping up the water.

"Soon I hope" John told grinning down at the floor.

.....................................................................

"OK that's enough. Good job guys. And remember, dream about crushing those Jaguars on Wednesday! Go Tigers!!!!" the coached yelled dismissing practice for the night.

"Bye Rand" Ted spoke walking out of the locker room and to where Maryse was standing, taking her hand and walking off with her.

"Bye" Randy shouted

Randy grabbed his bag from his locker, taking from it his jeans and his t-shirt. He slid on his clothes and then put on his socks and shoes. He clasped his watch back onto his wrist, noticing his phone at the bottom of his bag. Randy smiled and pulled it from the back. He went to his contacts and begin texting:

_'Hey Kelly just wanted 2 say nite so goodnite_

_-Randy'_

Randy smiled as he pressed the green send button, flipping his phone shut.

.....................................................................

Kelly was sitting at the counter still researching for the project when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw she had a a whole load of missed texts and calls from Torrie and one unknown text. Kelly opened the unknown one, reading it. Her mouth opened wide seeing the signature at the end.

"_Randy" _she told herself in her head. She smiled and laughed silently, surprised he even would text her for no reason.

Kelly texted back:

_'Thx, nite 2 u 2_

_-Kel'_

Kelly finished and sent the message, opening one of Torrie's. She figured if she read one, the rest would be the same. She read the last message Torrie sent her. Kelly texted back:

_'K Tor LOL I am fine actually I am great! Tell u later! Nite girly!_

_xxxxxKelxxxxx'_

Kelly finished and closed her phone for the night, smiling from ear to ear.

............................................................

Torrie sat on the counter while John finished sweeping the floor.

"Thanks for your help honey" he told sarcastically

"Oh you're welcome" she laughed, feeling a buzz from her pocket. She took out her phone and saw her new message from Kelly

"Finally!" she let out. She opened and read the message. Torrie smiled happy to know her best friend was OK.

Torrie opened up a new message and began texting:

_'Thx god! I was so worried about u! Call me 1st thing 2morrow_

_luv you girly_

_xxxxxTorriexxxx'_


	7. Hurt From The Heart

**/Chapter 7: Hurt From The Heart**

"So honey, tell me about this project of yours. How's it coming along" Kelly's mom asked, placing her plate of breakfast on the table as she pulled out the chair to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Kelly sighed, playing with the small portion of eggs on her plate. She rolled her eyes, as once again, her mom wanted to talk school and nothing else. She dropped the fork pausing, intentionally ignoring her mother for the time being.

Janet pulled a layer of the flaky biscuit off, putting in her mouth as she patiently awaited for her daughter to answer.

"Honey, I asked you a question" Janet spoke, taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

Kelly sighed silently, "It's going great mom" Kelly spoke, picking up her toast and took a bite.

Janet smiled, "That's great" Janet spoke, sipping on her coffee.

Kelly nodded with an unamused look on her face. She held the toast in her left hand, picking up the orange juice in her right had, taking a sip to wash down the toast, "Real great" Kelly added.

Janet nodded, recognizing the tone of Kelly, but chose to ignore it for now, "So, what topic have you and what's his name chosen?"

Kelly dropped her head towards the ground, running her hand through her hair to tuck a few strands behind her ear. She dropped the toast back on the plate, wiping her hands together removing excess crumbs, "Randy is his name mom" Kelly quickly spoke

"Ohh, that's nice" Janet spoke without care, "Now about the project, what have you and Ricky chose to research"

"Randy" Kelly corrected again, "It's Randy"

"Uh huh, so about the project...." Janet spoke quickly wanting to switch the subject.

Kelly remained silent, rolling her eyes in her mind.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Janet asked frustrated.

Kelly sat still, picking up the piece of toast again and took another bite.

Janet stared at Kelly, not liking the way her daughter was behaving this morning.

"Barbara Jean, I asked you a question. Now please tell me something... now" she told in a calm yet commanding tone.

Kelly sighed frustrated, moving the bangs from eyes, "Genocide" Kelly spoke

"Uh huh, now would that be the Darfur genocide?" Janet asked intrigued

Kelly nodded slightly, "That's the one"

"Amazing choice" Janet told enthusiastically.

Kelly nodded again, faking her enthusiasm, "Yeah mom, its amazing"

Janet glanced at Kelly, fed up with her attitude this morning, "Kelly, what is wrong? You're attitude is very malicious. Now come on sweetheart, tell me, what is it?"

Kelly spread the eggs on her plate around in a circular motion, not answering her mother.

"Kelly honey, I can't fix it if I don't know what I'm trying to fix. Come on sweetie, what is it?" Janet asked again

Kelly still remained silent.

"Is it Reggie?" Janet asked

Kelly looked up from the table, confused, "You mean Randy" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever." Janet told without a care in the world, "Is it him? Is he what's bothering my little girl" Janet asked.

"Randy mom" Kelly corrected again, "And no, Randy is not what's bothering me" Kelly assured her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know his family, and frankly he's quite the womanizer and quite the imbecile" Janet spoke in a concerned tone.

"Mom" Kelly spoke in a sigh, "Mom, its not him" she told, knowing she was going to be getting a lecture.

"Kelly, Kelly, listen, moms always know when they children are in a deep period of distress. Now honey listen, you may not believe its him that's bothering you, but honey I know. I've been young once before." she spoke.

Kelly laughed softly, more along the lines of insulting than humor. "What does that mean mom?" Kelly asked wanting to confirm her thoughts.

Janet stopped briefly, "Well, honey I just... I just meant, I was young once too. I was foolish. It may not seem that way now, but I was. Trust me, I've been there, I know what you're feeling, even if you don't."

Kelly smiled fake and nodded, "Oh well I'm glad I can't count on you to know how I'm feeling. Tell me mom, how am I going to feel tomorrow?" Kelly asked furiously.

Janet glanced at her daughter, "Honey calm down. I know its just some anger from something Ronald did. Now come on, tell me. Wait, I bet he is making you do all the work." Janet spoke, instantly insulting and belittling Randy.

"No mom, he's not" Kelly quickly shot down.

"Oh, well what, is he clowning around? It's always the jocks that have a few brain cell's missing"

"No mom, actually he's been helping me everyday for about a week" Kelly told.

"Really, I bet its not done right then is it?"

"Mom!!" Kelly shouted.

"Maybe we can get the teacher to change you partners"

"No!"

Janet stopped momentarily, "Honey why not? He is the problem..."

"No!! He's not the _problem" _Kelly spoke, "He used to be... maybe, but not anymore. He's actually a nice guy" Kelly spoke.

"Honey, no he's not" Janet spoke soothingly. "He's only using you for the A, after that, he'll go back to how he's always been."

Kelly tried to speak but Janet cut her off, "Honey, it's okay. Just trust me, he go back to making you feel like you're not worth the air you breathe." Janet spoke, worried about her daughter.

"Mom, no he won't. He's not a bad guy" Kelly defended. She had really began to like hanging around with the guy she once hated. The project had been assigned for a little over a week now, and everyday Randy had called to check on the progress; even one time bragging on how he himself had progressed on his part of the project.

"Come on Kelly, a person can't change in a week. Come on, this is the guy you cried your eyes out to me about when he embarrassed you in front of the whole school on a weekly basis."

"Obviously, I guess there are some exceptions to the rules" Kelly defended

"Sometimes, but not him sweetheart." Janet told

"Mom, just because he's not like you, doesn't make him evil or for that matter hardhearted" Kelly spoke cattish.

Janet stared in a shocked expression, "I do not care if he was like me, I just don't think you should put up with him. You cannot tell me you can forgive him for years of torment and agony?" Janet asked softly.

"Well well excuse me for not wanting to hold grudges like you and for not wanting to be a mess like you were" Kelly snapped.

Janet's eyes bulged from her sockets, "Well it looks to me you may be heading down the same road I was on."

"What does that mean mother" Kelly spoke coldly, furiously.

"Well simply your choices in friends and as it clearly reads all over your heart, the choices in men, you're going to turn into a little slut" Janet snapped.

Kelly scoffed insulted, "HA! At least I'm not going to be the one getting pregnant at seventeen" Kelly shouted in rage.

Janet was now fuming in anger, "BARBARA JEAN BLANK!" she scolded

"No I think I've heard enough, it's obvious no matter how hard I try my sluttish way and whore friends aren't going to please you" Kelly spoke, in fury knocking her breakfast plate off the table.

"KELLY!" Janet shouted her loudest.

"What" Kelly told coldly.

Janet stared, hiding the hurt her daughter had just inflicted on her heart.

"Well?" Kelly asked again

Janet wiped a small tear from her eyes, "Sweetheart, I didn't mean that... I mean it's just, I can tell you're starting to like Rafael"

Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes, "Randy, R-A-N-D-Y, Randy" Kelly told, "And no I'm not!" she defended.

Janet laughed a small bit, "Okay, whatever you say" she told disappointed, "Just please do me one favor, don't lose sight of what you've worked since kindergarten for."

Kelly sighed, her anger slowly leaving her voice, "I won't mom" she spoke.

"No Kelly promise me, Harvard doesn't take failure. One slip and your dream is done"

"Mom trust me, nothing will get in my way, I won't let you down" Kelly spoke.

Janet smiled, _'Oh but I'm afraid something has already got in your way' _she thought to herself, _'but don't worry angel, I will make sure nothing happens, even if I do end up breaking your heart' _

Kelly smiled, "You know what, in fact, I'll think I'll go to the library right now" Kelly spoke, pushing on the table, scooting her chair out and getting up quickly.

Janet smiled, "That's a good idea" she told, "Kelly, I'm really sorry" she told

_'Yeah, I'm sorry you think I'm a slut' _Kelly thought silently in her head, _'You'd think the fact that I have no life would prove that I am in no way a slut... but I guess not! I guess just talking to a guy in my mother's eyes is a devious, spiteful, and degrading action' _

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm sorry to, you're not a mess" Kelly spoke, walking to the side of the table where her mother was and hugged her.

"Oh honey it's okay, we both let our anger get the better of us." Janet spoke embracing her daughters hug.

Kelly laughed softly, "I guess we did" she smiled, coming up form the hug, "Well, I'm gonna go now, lots of research and studying to do" Kelly spoke

"Well don't let me keep you" Janet spoke laughing softly

Kelly laughed softly as well, "Well okay, consider me gone" she told trying to soften the tension in the room no one dared to bring up.

"Bye sweetheart" Janet spoke, "Have fun"

Kelly ran up the stairs to her bedroom, going to her desk ruffling together a notebook and pen. She then left the room, walked downstairs and exited the house, happy to get out of there.

Kelly climbed the stone steps of the library. She pulled on the handle and stepped through the door. She quickly rushed in and made her way to the research section. She sighed, coming to the tables, seeing all of them full except one. She walked over to the table with the three empty seats, the only seat occupied was one by some guy. She hesitated, before she tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me... can I sit here with you?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure" the brown haired man spoke, not taking his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

Kelly smiled sweetly, "Oh okay, thank you" she spoke sweetly, pulling the chair out from under the table, taking her seat quietly. She placed her notebook on the table and began fiddling through the 12 plus pages of ideas and notes she had scribbled down in her free time.

"Where to start...." she asked herself, tapping her nails to the table.

The man looked up from his paper, a little agitated by the noise the young blonde was making.

"Do you mind?" he asked politely

Kelly looked up from the bedding of notes on the table, "Ohh, I'm sorry, of course..." she stopped when she recognized the man siting adjacent from her, in utter disbelief at who he was.

"Well this is a rare twist of fate" she spoke up to the man, "You know I never expected to see you here, nonetheless, reading" Kelly joked.

Randy smiled as he looked up to see his partner smiling at him, "You know for a smart girl you can be mean" he joked nicely.

"I guess it comes from researching with you this last week" she joked some more.

"Wow! The student teaches the teacher... what an honor" he joked with a smile.

"As it should be" Kelly smiled with a small laugh.

Randy chuckled as he laid down the newspaper. "So I take it your here for the project?" he told, already knowing the answer.

"Correct you are" Kelly told, "But in seriousness, I'm still befuddled by your being here" Kelly told playfully.

Randy smiled, shaking his head, "Well you know, funny story. And it's all truth I might add" he told, pausing before he continued, "So it all started whilst I was going for my morning jog"

"Ahem" Kelly told acting as if she was intrigued by the story so far.

"I know right," he asked grinning, "So anyways I was jogging, and low and behold 5 minutes into my jog, I looked to my right, and then I said _'aha' _at what I saw" he joked.

Kelly giggled as his foolishness, "ahem.... Aha" Kelly repeated coyly, trying to keep a straight face.

"So I said _'Aha!' _" he told again.

"Uh huh, what was so great to make you say _'aha'?_" Kelly asked

"Oh, did you know I only lived five minutes away from the library? How ironic is that" he asked smiling.

Kelly giggled softly, "Wow, and you didn't know that?" she asked enjoying his dorky humor.

"Yeah! I know shocking right?" he asked

"Yes, I definitely would've never guessed you knew where the library was, let alone knew how to spell the word" she told tapping her pen to the paper.

"I resent that!" he joked

"Shhhhh" the table behind Randy and Kelly hissed fiercely.

"Oh sorry.... it's all her fault" Randy whispered, "She's never been in a library" he joked.

Kelly's jaw dropped in fake revilement

Randy glanced at her, "Hey you started it... you were being one of those pain in the ass teachers" he whispered in his _library voice_.

Kelly could help but laugh, "You're something else you know that" Kelly smiled

"So I've been told" he grinned

"Okay okay, all joking aside what are you for?" Kelly asked

Randy smiled, "Believe it or not, I'm actually working on the project... did you know that the newspaper covers more than sports? Theres loads f news about Darfur in here" he told amazed.

Kelly laughed, placing a hand on her forehead, "Yeah... who would've known there's more to life than sports" Kelly laughed.

"I know! Its really exciting to learn new things" Randy told, sticking his attention back to the newspaper.

"Wow, someone has been gaining a thirst for knowledge."

"Yeah, who knew learning could be intriguing"

Kelly stared in disbelief, "Yeah... yeah... uh huh" she told in shock, "Wow, I could get used to the nice and sophisticated Randal Keith Orton" Kelly told using his full name.

"Oh.. is the student in trouble now?" he joked

"Well no, but I could punish you if you like?" Kelly joked

Randy rose an eyebrow, "And what punishment would that be?" he asked coyly

"Cool it down Mr. One Track Mind, not that kind of punishment" Kelly told

"Awww.... those are the best kinds of punishments" he joked

Kelly laughed, "Okay... snap back into reality Mr. Orton" she told snapping her fingers in his face.

Randy smiled faking his glance into space, "Okay I'm back, I'm back" he told smiling.

"Good boy" she told in a tone of obedience

"woof!" Randy spoke, "thank you master" he joked coquettishly.

Kelly chuckled, "Okay, okay you're distracting me! I haven't researched one thing since I got here!" Kelly told in fake annoyance.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault I'm a great person to be around" he joked full of himself, "It's not my fault I was born awesome" he joked with a wide and cute grin.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Okay Mr. Full of Yourself.. you're a humorous person, congratulations, but in no way are you as awesome as me" Kelly joked along with him.

"Oh please!" he faked told, "you could bore me into a coma"

Kelly gasped, "Wrong!" she defended, "I can talk in more than 6 languages and I can remember more than half of _Romeo and Juliet _ by heart!" Kelly told, "which okay, would bore someone into a coma.." she laughed realizing that her interest would instantly a normal person become a comatose.

"My point exactly" he smiled with a small chuckle, "But hey, it's not you're fault awesome doesn't run in your blood"

"Well lets pray that hanging around with you will help me learn the ways of awesomeness" Kelly joked

"For the sake of the world let's hope so, you'll be one less boring person in the world." he winked coyly.

"Oh thanks" she joked, "Really know how to charm a gal don't you Orton" Kelly spoke

Randy chuckled, "Oh well if you want me to charm you you should have just asked" he told playfully.

"Okay, enough talk, down to business.... actual business" Kelly quickly cleared up any confusion, "So if you haver been a busy bee today... how much of our project have you researched exactly"

Randy grinned, pulling a folder from the empty chair beside him, "Well miss think she knows it all, see for yourself" he told, sliding the folder over to her side of the table.

Kelly smiled slyly, "I think I'll do just that" she told, quickly taking the folder and observed its components.

Kelly carefully observed the contents of the folder, flicking through each page after examining it for almost 2 minutes each. She smiled, nodding in approval at his work.

"Well I must say this is some excellent research Randy, really amazing" Kelly spoke in shock.

"Who said I could apply myself?" He joked once more.

"Well, here I was thinking I would be doing all the work, while you just ride the roller coaster of excellence."

Randy chuckled, "What was that you told me, one of the many times I made fun of you in school.... what was that phrase.... oh yeah...I guess you can't always judge a book by it's cover" He told, using her old defense against her.

"Okay okay, I was wrong... great work. Miracles can happen" she smiled, closing the folder

"Thanks, you make it sound like a one in a million chance type of thing" he spoke offended

"Well isn't it?" she asked with a smile

"Most probably" he joked.

"Well, I'm definitely impressed" she told honestly

"Well thank you" he told with a smile, "It's nice to hear from someone who knows about almost everything."

"Well everything is a pretty big word to throw around.... but can't say its not true." Kelly told, "The only thing I don't know about is sports, but thats about it" she said.

"Well, maybe I can become the teacher for a bit... you know, show you the ropes on football and basketball." he asked softly with a smile.

Kelly placed a finger on her chin to give the impression of deep thought, "Well, actually your sudden burst of thirst for knowledge has placed us about 3 days ahead of the schedule, so maybe one day we could reverse the roles a bit" Kelly told, not really knowing what she was saying.

Randy stared shocked, "You're actually considering? I would've thought you would have shot my offer down faster than I could make a touchdown" he told

"Well lets not judge a book by it's cover Randy" Kelly spoke using that line on him again, "And let's think of it as a reward for doing your work." Kelly laughed,

Randy nodded and grinned, "Huh, who says it doesn't pay to be smart"

"Exactly" she agreed, running her hands through her hair.

Randy smiled, running his hand over his chin.

Kelly smiled at his smile, enjoying this moment of time with him, for the first time enjoying something other than being buried in a book.

Randy smiled continue to glow, as did Kelly's, both just sitting in the silence with happiness on their face, Kelly staring at Randy's ocean blue eyes, feeling as if she was shipwrecked, all alone, without a care in the world, lost in Randy's eyes. Randy felt as if he could be shielded by the biggest explosion in the world, with Kelly's smile being the best shield or protection around.

Kelly brought herself out of this trance with pure resistance, wanting to stay like that for a few moments longer, "Well, I guess I should be going now, since everything is ahead of schedule" she told, feeling a bit too comfortable.

Randy came out of his daze as well, "Yeah, it's almost lunch time for... you know it is almost lunch, how would you like to go get something to eat with me?" he asked completely out of the blue.

Kelly felt as if she was just asked a trick question, "Umm, I guess... sure" she told in surprise.

"Oh great! That's amazing... umm you wanna go now?" he asked stupidly.

"I was kinda hoping you meant today... so yeah, now would be a good time" Kelly answered with a small look of assuredness on her face.

"Okay.... well wait, I have to go home and get my car" he spoke being cut off by Kelly.

"We can take mine, I don't have the privilege of living five minutes from the library, so I had to drive... so if you want to save some energy for the courtfeild or whatever it's called then we can take my car" Kelly asked again.

"Perfect" he told, entertained at her lack of sports knowledge.

Kelly smiled, "That's exactly what I was thinking"

"Oh my God Torrie! It was one of the most unexpected and one of the most greatest days I think I've had in... well ever" Kelly gushed over the phone, laying vertically on her pink sheeted bed.

"Wow, so is Mr. Football star turning on the charm yet?" Torrie asked, knowing very well how Randy could be to get what he wanted.

"I don't think so... I mean he's being nice to me and all, he even took me to lunch today, his treat!" Kelly told excitedly over the phone, never really knowing what this feeling was.

"Sounds to me like he is... and little miss smarty pants is falling for it... tisk tisk" Torrie laughed, fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey! I am not!" Kelly defended, "Wait... am I?" Kelly asked, raising to a sitting position

"Sounds like it to me" Torrie answered

Kelly fell back on her pillow hard, "Great!!!" she expressed depressively

"ooh, that didn't sound to good" Torrie spoke with a small giggle, "Come on what is it, I can spare a few more minutes before I get my beauty sleep" she told, plopping down onto her bed.

"You know what, no my mother wasn't right! Okay, people can change... can't they... no wait they can. Randy's proof of that. He's changed, at least in my eyes" Kelly told

"Whoa, lost here. Your mom is wrong about what?" Torrie asked confused

"Ohh, don't get mad" Kelly told, setting up Torrie for the truth.

"Okay, shoot" she told, ready for whatever Kelly was going to say

"Okay.... well this morning, my mother and I kinda sorta really got into a heated... debate so to speak" Kelly told.

"Heated as in tense or as in boom" Torrie spoke, adding sound effects to the word boom.

"Debate as in boom" Kelly answered

"Ahem" Torrie muttered

"Indeed" Kelly said

"So continue" Torrie spoke

"Yeah, so anyways, she kinda got under my skin, and she called me and you sluts, I called her a pregnant mess at seventeen... yeah I know horrible"

"Slut! I'm not a slut! I just love to show my affection for John... a lot. So what's wrong with that?" Torrie spoke in an offended tone.

"Tor, nothing is wrong with that, but back to me" Kelly quickly spoke, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Right, sorry" Torrie added.

"It's okay, so anyway, you don't think she's right do you? You don't think I'm turning into her at age seventeen? I mean you don't think I'm letting this guy change me do you?" Kelly asked confused about herself.

"Well sweetheart I don't know... I mean are you acting differently?" Torrie asked

"Oh thanks Tor, that's not the answer I was looking for... I was kinda hoping for a quick NO!" Kelly spoke with a laugh.

"Well you want the truth, and I kinda sorta really think your falling for, how did you put it,_ the most egotistical and most self-loving ass in the world_, Randy Orton" Torrie told recalling a conversation with Kelly a few months back.

Kelly's jaw dropped, "I am not falling in love with Randy Orton! I am not!! I'm in love with learning and nothing else. Definitely not Randy Orton"Kelly quickly shot down as convincing as she could.

"Uh huh, whatever you say girly" Torrie told, "Okay, I really gotta go, tomorrow John promised me a nice dinner date, so I really need this beauty sleep... gotta impress John" Torrie spoke happily

"Okay, yeah, talk to you later Tor, love ya!" Kelly told over the phone

"Bye honey, and love ya too" Torrie spoke, hanging up the phone.

Kelly detached her pink Motorola razor phone from her ear, shutting it and placed it on her desk.

Janet Blank walked the long steps upstairs in her white robe. She slowly paced the hallway on her journey to her bedroom. She stopped at Kelly's door, noticing the light was still on. She slowly and quietly made her way to the slightly opened door, placing her ear close to hear what was going on.

"I can't be in love with Randy Orton.... can I?" she asked herself quietly, "I mean, he's the most arrogant and self-centered man alive, but he's quite the sexy man... NO!!! He's not, oh who am I kidding! He gorgeous! His eyes are so intoxicating! And that grin, sinfully adorable!" Kelly spoke, gushing and rambling about Randy

She stopped, quickly realizing what she was doing.....

"Oh my God....... I think I am in love with Randy Orton" she spoke loudly, running her hands through her hair in disbelief at her own words.

Janet's jaw dropped as her hand came to her heart and her eyes shut in disbelief. Tears came to her eyes at her daughters words, she placed one hand on the door , her heart breaking inside. She gulped, catching her breath, leaving her daughters door, making it to her room, "I can't let this happen. Not to my daughter." she spoke in a soft, determined, and vengeful voice, "Not my daughter!"


	8. Ask Me Already, I May Surprise You

**Chapter 8: Ask Me Already... I May Surprise You**

Kelly stood, her back resting on her locker. Her nose was buried into Shakespeare's romantic tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet. _ She struggled to concentrate as you could hear the various conversations being carried on in the hallway as every student waited for the bell to ring. Each conversation detailing everyone's weekend or dishing the latest gossip. She tucked a free standing strand of hair behind her ear, frustrated she couldn't read in peace. She sighed closing her book and just listened to the gossip around her.

"_Did you hear? Kylie and Derrick finally hooked up!!!"_

"_No!!!"_

"_Yes!!"_

"_Oh my God!! Finally!!! Those two are so cute together....."_

Kelly rolled her eyes, hearing the pointless conversation the Bella sisters were having with each other. She laughed as the twin sisters kept gossiping about the new pairing in the high school.

"_We are gonna kick some Riverside ass on Friday!!!!!!"_

"_Hell yeah!!! Dawg They don't stand a chance!!!!!"_

"_Cougars, cougars, yeah, yeah!!!!!"_

"_Yo, yo, yo......Badgers suck!!!!!!!!!"_

"_word!" _

Kelly chuckled softly, listening to the grammatically incorrect English language come from the troublesome duo of Shad and Jason. She shook her head from side to side, not seeing the point to be happy for a game that only encourages violence.

"_So you know, prom is a couple weeks away?" Chris Jericho announced as he came behind Christal at her locker. _

_Christal jumped at his unexpected appearance behind her, but answered, "Yes." _

"_So has anyone asked you yet" he coyly asked._

"_Umm no. I think they're all afraid you'll kick their butts if you do" she answered._

"_Good, they should be" he chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face._

_Christal laughed slightly, closing her locker shut as she pulled out her account book._

"_Even if they asked, I'd politely say no, I'm taken, and I love the guy I'm with" she told. _

"_He's one lucky guy" Jericho said. _

_Christal smiled again, "Not as lucky as me." _

Kelly cooed at the conversation. She scrunched her nose thinking of how Jericho was one of the only guys in this whole high school who wasn't selfish, snobbish, or down right mean. Unfortunately, he was taken, and as luck would happen, by undoubtedly the nicest girl in the school, Christal.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

"_I love you more." _

"_No I love you more." _

"_No I love you more." _

"_No I do." _

Kelly rolled her eyes as she listened to the love fest just three lockers down from her. She scoffed, somewhat annoyed and still happy at the same time for Maryse, who was the main leader of the sickening love fest going on against the lockers.

Kelly yawned slightly, as she noticed there were two minutes left before the bell rang to signal class starting. She picked up her back and swung it on her shoulder, beginning to walk to join her French friend, who had stopped making out due to a distraction interruption by Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Mar" Kelly spoke sweetly coming up to the other blonde.

"Kelly, bonjour" Maryse spoke with her French accent.

Cody stopped talking to Ted and glanced over at Kelly.

"What's teacher's pet doing over here? Shouldn't she be in that weird world she lives in?" Cody whispered into Ted's ear.

"Heard that you pompous idiot" Kelly told bluntly to the young Mr. Rhodes, rolling her eyes at the sight of him and Ted, she then turned back to Maryse, "So how was...." Kelly stopped as the bell rang, "Oops, gotta go, au revoir Maryse!!! ohh et au revoir Ted" Kelly told rushing off for class.

Maryse giggled, "au revoir."

Ted stared dumbfounded, "I really need to learn French."

Maryse giggled again, before planting a kiss on his cheek, "Come on baby, let's just go to class"

Ted smiled, "She said I was cute didn't she" he smirked, stupidly.

"Sure sweetie," Maryse spoke with laughter, "Whatever you say" she told, walking with Ted to class, hand in hand.

Kelly smiled as she walked into her biology class with a smiled happily showing on her face. "Hey Mr. K" she told sweetly, taking her seat in the center of the room, front row, as always.

"Good morning Kelly" he told in his Ukrainian accent.

Kelly smiled sweetly as Mr. K walked out of the room to monitor the halls. Kelly sat at her desk, already anticipating what today's lesson would be about. She pulled out her book, opening to the page she left off, deciding to take her mind off biology and to past the time till class started. She crossed one leg over the other as she read intensely focused on her all time favorite book.

Within a matter of minutes, the fellow students begin to flock into the classroom. Eve came in shortly after Kelly, followed by her own personal stalker, Alvin. Michelle and Maria came next, then the Bella Twins and Cody. Finally the last few members came in, that being Christal, Kylie, Katie, Evan, and Jeff.

As they took their seats, they all talked in a slight whisper, knowing Mr. K doesn't start his class until 9:50, leaving ten minutes for announcements.

Kelly did not take part in the social banter going on around her, just like she did not participate in the gathering in the hall this morning. Instead, she kept reading, this time, having a better focus since the noise level was at an adequate level.

She crossed one leg over her leg, taking a sip from her smartwater she recently pulled from her bag, still intensely focused on her book.

"Good morning Jacksonville High School" the voice of Darryl Ellison, the school principle, spoke over the intercom system. "I hope you all enjoyed your weekend, but keep in my mind, it's Monday and it's time to get back into the swing of things. I know there are only about 6 weeks left of school So what that means is you still should be on time for class, be respectful, and follow the rules." he told, reminding the students to behave even though there were only two months left.

"Now, in other news and announcements, s**tudents interested in taking yearbook journalism next year need to see Mr. Marcus in room 287 for an application. Completed applications are due by next Friday."**

**Kelly ignored the announcements and continued reading. She never listened to them. She already had her life planned out, most of the times three weeks ahead. So whatever Mr. Ellison was saying on the intercom, chances were she already knew them anyway. **

**"Starting Wednesday sophomore class officers will be collecting donations during lunch for animals who are mistreated or are left out in the elements to fend for themselves. You may bring in food, cat litter, toys, treats, or money. Donations will be taken until the last week of school." **

**Kelly perked her head up at that announcement. Hmm, something she didn't know about. She figured it was because it was a sophomore planned event. Yeah that was it. She grabbed the blue pen on her desk and flipped to her notebook, in which every page had notes on it, no free space available. She sighed, and shrugged, deciding to write on the inside cover:**

**_'note to self, bring in donations for neglected animals' _****she wrote quickly, clicking the pen point away and shutting the notebook. **

**After a few more minutes and a few more announcements, Mr. Ellison was finally finished. **

**"Okay, I think that's all I have, now I'd like to turn it over to the Senior class president for some announcements about prom. Ms. Wilson" he told, moving to let her in to the intercom space. **

**Torrie smiled and walked to the now empty space, "God morning everyone, good morning John baby, I love you" Torrie blurted out, not able to control herself whenever she thought about John. **

**Mr. Ellison glanced at Torrie to move along and not to begin a spill your guts session you would see on Oprah. **

**"Right, sorry. As you know, the end of the year is near. And that means one thing....." she paused for effect, "PROM!!!" she told with excitement in her voice. "Yes it's finally here girls! Prom is only four weeks away. So if you haven't gotten your ticket yet, which are fifteen dollars for seniors and thirty-five dollars for underclassmen, get them now before time is up. Also......." **

**Kelly yawned as she half listened to Torrie rave about how great prom was going to be this year. Everything from the venue to the music to the decoration, EVERYTHING. Kelly couldn't help but be bored. If Torrie was announcing a book talk or a college visit, Kelly would be all over it. But prom? Prom, no, not Kelly. Come on, why should she care, it wasn't like she was going anyway. Even if she planned too, who would want to take her anyway? No one. **

**"So once again, buy your tickets now, get your dress and tuxes now, and find your dates now!" Torrie finished, "So, for our last piece of new today, the star quarterback for our football team, Randy Orton" Torrie announced. **

**Kelly instantly perked her head up, giving the intercom her full attention. **

**_'wait a minute Kelly. What are you doing? Go back to reading, I mean it's only going to be about sports. You shouldn't care.... on the other hand, I don't know about sports... and if I listen to his voice his deep.. NO! But it can be considered learning right? I don't know about sports.... NO! Stop it!!! _****_Yeah, I'll call it learning... CODE RED CODE RED!!! ALERT..... his voice is so cute...' _****Kelly thought in her head as Randy began his announcements. **

**"Yes, you heard right, I declare this week spirit week. In honor of our final game this Friday night against the undefeated Badgers. So starting tomorrow I want to see those school colors being displayed." he told. "So that's all I got. Now go back to learning.... or sleeping, whichever it is you do" he told trying to be humorous. **

**It worked, or at least for Kelly it did. She laughed softly at his closing line.****_ 'Dork.' _****she thought as she took a deep breath from laughing. There was no denying it now. It had been a whole month since the project was assigned. A whole month she had gotten to know Randy. To be brutally honest, his big football star ego, wasn't really that bad. Honestly, it was rather enjoyable. And since she was being honest with the voice in her head, she would admit it, she was starting to like Randy. **

**"Okay," she told herself silently. 'I****_'m being honest, and if I said like, it would be the understatement of the year.'_**** "I'm starting to love him." she whispered **

**_'There I said it.'_**** She told herself again, and there was going to be no taking it back this time.**

**The guy beside her turned slowly, looking at her worried and confused, "You're weird" he told bluntly. **

**Kelly giggled softly as she glanced at him, "Right, thanks" she told sarcastically, opening the second notebook and than began scribing the notes on the board. **

**"Great job on the announcements today Tor" Eve told as she walked beside the blond woman to the lunch table. "Especially the shout out to John" she remarked. **

**"Thanks." Torrie told with a giggle. **

**"Hey Kel" she told as she placed her tray down at the table. **

**"Oh. Hey Tor, Eve" Kelly told, wiping her fingers on a napkin. **

**"Nice job this morning" Kelly told**

**Torrie laughed, "Uh huh, like you actually paid attention" she remarked. **

**"I did so" she told offended**

**"Shakespeare doesn't count Kelly" Torrie and Eve both laughed in unison. **

**"Does to me" she told with a smile. **

**"So I take he will be your date to prom then?" Torrie asked as she sat down. **

**Eve laughed as she sat down next to Torrie. She frowned as she read a text from Alvin. **

**"Oh for god's sake, no!" she told frustratingly. **

**Kelly shot a stare in Eve's direction. **

**"What was that about?" Kelly asked as she held a fork with mixed fruit attached to it. **

**"This idiot won't take no for an answer! If wasn't such a nuisance then I would go out with him, but he is, so no" she told as she texted no to him for the millionth time. **

**"Alvin still being clingy huh?" Torrie told with a laugh**

**"I just said that Tor" Eve told**

**"Now who's not listening?" Kelly teased **

**Torrie took offense, "I had a good reason, John wanted to tell me he misses and loves me" she told. **

**"Didn't he just do that, like ten minutes ago?" Eve asked. **

**"Yeah," Kelly answered, "But you know Torrie forgets to breathe if she doesn't hear from him every what... one point five seconds" Kelly teased even more. **

**Torrie opened her mouth but quickly shut it. **

**"Exactly" Kelly retorted. **

**Eve laughed, before addressing Kelly, "So, if Shakespeare is not your date for prom, then who is" she asked. **

**Kelly sighed, taking another bite from the fruit salad on her tray. "Mr. Invisible" she told. **

**"What! No one has asked you!" Eve told shocked. **

**"Duh" Kelly told, "Hello, it's Kelly here, you know, aka the girl from mars, the ugly duckling." she stated. **

**"Kelly stop it. No one cares about looks. Come on! There has to be someone out there?" Eve asked. **

**"Nope, and besides, I don't wanna go" she told. **

**"What! Why!" Torrie quickly jumped in. **

**"Welcome back" Kelly playfully said, "and because, it's a pointless thing to do" she answered. **

**"Pointless! I worked my ass of planning this and you say it's pointless and your not going!" Torrie scolded. **

**"Yes that's it" Kelly spoke**

**"Too bad, you're going!" Torrie declared. **

**"I agree, you're going" Eve told. **

**Kelly laughed at their stubbornness. **

**"I appreciate the care, but you can't make me go" Kelly stated. **

**"Who can we get to ask her?" Torrie pondered, completely ignoring Kelly's last comment. **

**"Evan?" Eve asked ignoring Kelly as well.**

**"Nope, he's going with Nikki" Torrie answered.**

**"Cody" Eve asked**

**Kelly laughed, her tone sounding offended, "Next" she told **

**"Alvin" Eve told, hoping Kelly would take him off her back**

**"Nope, he's only going to say yes to you Eve" Torrie told. **

**Eve sighed rolling her eyes, "Right...unfortunately" **

**"Jeff?"**

**"Girls stop it!" Kelly stressed loudly. "You cannot make me go so shut the hell up!" she protested. **

**Torrie stared her annoyed, "Fine" she snapped. "I'll drop it, for now anyway" she added. **

**Kelly shook her head in discordance, she spoke up to change the subject, "So I know you're going with John," she said referring to Torrie, "but, who are you going with Eve" Kelly asked. **

**Eve sighed, "Matt" she answered. **

**"Really?" Torrie asked. **

**"Yep, he asked me in English" she told, "I thought, hmm, maybe it would get Alvin off my back. Nope, ****that didn't work" she finished. **

**Kelly and Torrie laughed.**

**"He'll get it..... eventually" Torrie spoke. **

**"Not in this lifetime" Kelly whispered under her breath. **

**"Thanks for the hope Kel" Eve told sarcastically**

**Kelly laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. **

**"Oh!" Torrie told randomly**

**Kelly jumped at Torrie's break from silence, "Oh what?" she asked. **

** "Did you girls here, Randy turned down Maria!" Torrie spoke. **

**Kelly turned her head in Torrie's direction, "What?" she asked with interest. **

**"Hey Randy" John told as he joined Randy, Cody, Ted, Evan, and Alvin in the gym. **

**Randy waved his hand in the air, signaling hey to John. **

**"What are you guys up to" he asked. **

**"Just playing some hoops" Ted told. **

**"Can I join?" he asked. **

**"Sure" Cody spoke, tossing the ball to John, who shot the basket and scored. **

**"Two pointer by John Cena with the assist from Cody Rhodes" Evan told in a mock announcers voice. **

**John chuckled along with Ted and Cody at Evan's goofiness. **

**"So have you asked Torrie out to the prom yet?" Cody spoke, after dribbling the ball to the three point line, taking a shot but missing. **

**"Yeah," Ted said, dashing to rebound the ball, "Have you John?" he resumed. **

**John smiled widely at the sound of Torrie's name, "Yes I have" he answered. **

**"Speaking of Torrie," Randy told coming into the conversation, "How did you like her little public acknowledgment this morning" Randy teased, easily knocking the ball out of Alvin's hand, leaving him standing there with a blank expression on his face. **

**"I thought it was pretty sweet." He told honestly, "Embarrassing, but sweet." **

**Randy chuckled, "Whipped" he told under his breath, shooting for a three pointer and made it. **

**"Fuck off" John retorted back, catching the rebound and roughly passed the ball back to Randy. **

**"So what about you Cody? Who'd you ask?" John questioned. **

**Randy passed the ball to Cody, who dribbled it a few times, and then answered, "Nikki" he told, tossing the ball to Ted as Alvin came to steal the ball, failing miserably. **

**"Nice choice" Randy remarked. **

**"Yeah" he agreed, "At least I think it was Nikki" he admitted. **

**Ted laughed at his best friend stupidity, "and if it wasn't Nikki?" he asked**

**"Then I have a date with Brie" Cody answered.**

**"Right" Ted said as he made a two point basket. **

**"How about you loverboy?" Cody told in a sharper tone, talking to Ted. **

**"Me?" Ted asked**

**"No, the bleachers behind you!" Cody told in his regular sarcasm, "Yes you" Cody answered, "Have you asked Maryse yet or are your lips to busy being glued together for you to talk to her?" he asked**

**Ted glared at him, "We don't make out all the time" he defended**

**Cody fake coughed, "Bullshit" **

**"Jackass" Ted muttered, "and yes I asked her." he told. "And it was in French. It might not have been, ****_would you like to go to prom with me, _****but whatever I said, I said it in French" Ted completed. **

**John chuckled at Ted. Was this the same Ted he knew two years ago? The one who only cared about his looks and how many women he scored with? Apparently so. **

**"Wow, I'm impressed you actually spoke to her" Cody said, "And how about you Alvin?" he said, finally being the first person to hand him the ball. **

**Alvin sighed, "Listen up fellas, I'm Alvin Burke Jr.! Of course I have a date for prom! I was the first to get a date! Me and my honey Eve, we are set for prom" he lied. **

**"She turned you down, didn't she?" Randy spoke. **

**Alvin laughed before answering, "Yeah" **

**John chuckled walking next to him, "Dude, she's just not that into you" he told, smacking the ball away from him with ease. **

**"Yeah, listen to monkey boy over there" Randy told, "Give up on her, it's obvious she's moving on" he told, watching as John shot a lay-up shot. **

**Alvin sighed, running to get the ball but was beat by Evan who shot a one handed basket. **

**"It's in!!!" Evan shouted with excitement. **

**Ted dodged for the ball, again cutting Alvin off, "and how about you lady killer?" Ted asked to Randy. **

**"Yeah, did Maria say yes?" Cody asked**

**"I didn't ask her" Randy quickly told them.**

**John scoffed, "Right, you didn't ask her. She is your girlfriend" he told. **

**"Yeah and? Doesn't mean I have to go with her" he told. **

**"That's cheating!" Evan spoke up**

**"No it's called rejection" Randy told in a blunt fashion. **

**"I don't believe you" John said. **

**"Like I care?" Randy told with a chuckle. **

**John nodded, rolling his eyes, "So then, who do you plan on asking?" **

**Randy smiled, not wanting to divulge her name just yet, "The new girl" he said, so only he would know he was referring to Kelly. **

**Christal sat at a lunch table, next to the newly taken Kylie. **

**"I'm so happy for you" she told in her Grenadian accent. **

**"Thanks Christal" Kylie spoke with a small blush. **

**"You're welcome." she told, "Finally you know, we don't have to talk about the what ifs now" **

**"I know!" Kylie stressed, "It feels wonderful" **

**"I bet" Christal responded.**

**Suddenly she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her sexy beast staring down at her. **

**"Hey Chris" she told sweetly. **

**"Can I borrow her for a minute?" he politely asked Kylie. **

**"Sure go ahead" she answered with a smile, "Besides, I see Derek coming in now" she told, "So I'll take that as my sign to leave" she smiled, "See you tomorrow girl" she told**

**"Alright, bye, tell Derek I said hi" **

**"I will" Kylie smiled, before departing the table. **

**Christal smiled and then returned her attention back to the blond haired man, "So what would you like to see me for?" she asked inquisitively. **

**"Well, follow me outside and I'll tell you" he told, beginning to head for the glass doors that led to the outside campus. **

**Christal laughed softly and sighed, nodding, following her boyfriend outside. **

** "Chris, what are you..." she stopped, "Pasta?" she asked. **

**Chris laughed seeing her reaction. **

**  
"You don't like it?" **

**"Are you kidding! I always love pasta!!" she told. "It's way better than the the stuff the cafeteria is serving" she added  
**

**Chris smiled, happy she liked his effort, "Glad you like it" he told **

**"So, **I'm** guessing you skipped lunch to get this for me?" Christal asked as she sat down on cloth on the ground where the Fazoli's bag sat. **

**"You're one smart cookie" he told with a grin. **

**Christal smiled, "Well then..." she told, "Would you like to share?" she asked, patting the cloth for him to come sit next to her. **

**"I'd love to, only because I know you never offer to share pasta unless it's for someone you love" he spoke**

**"Exactly" she told with laughter. "It's something that only happens every million years or so" she joked, removing the plastic wrapper from the fork.**

**"Well for you to be one hundred you sure look great. Incredible" he told. **

**Christal lowered her head, hiding the major smile that appeared on her face, "You're not so bad yourself" she told him **

**Chris smiled, as he opened his mouth for the first bite of pasta which Christal fed him. **

**"Delicious" he told **

**"Really?" she told, "Let me just see about that" she told taking the other fork and took a bite for herself. "Yep, very delicious" she added. **

**Chris chuckled again, "Yep" **

**For a few minutes the two ate the pasta and engaged in conversation and laughter. **

**"So you know how I mentioned prom this morning?" Jericho asked from left field **

**"Uh huh, what about it?" she asked**

**"Are you still free that night?" he asked her back. **

**"Yeah." she answered. **

**Chris hesitantly began to speak, "Well, is there a possibility you can pencil me?" **

**Christal smiled, "I can always pencil you in" she told, her smile bigger than before. **

**Chris grinned, his cheeks red, "I love you" he told**

**"I love you too" she spoke, as Chris leant in to kiss her, ending the best lunch the both of them have ever had. **


	9. Partnered With Destiny News

**Update!!!!**

**Okay so I'm just posting this so everyone knows that I do plan to update this story :D**

**The next chapter will be up by Friday, I promise.**

**Many of you have been asking for it and I've had a couple new ideas pop in my head for it.... and I really like where it's gonna go... so look for the chapter soon!!!!!!! **

**~Relly-Cody-Forever (Kylie)~**

**Sneak Peek (Next Chapter):**

_**-Maria confronts Randy**_

_**-Randy walks Kelly to class**_

_**-Chris sings to Christal **_

_**-Tension Increases Between Janet and Kelly**_


	10. Tense Conversations

**Chapter 9: Tense Conversations**

Randy stood at his locker, leisurely leaning against it. He glanced over and over inside of it. His eyes kept noticing books, pencils, notebooks, everything... _'a geek's heaven' _he thought. He chuckled softly to himself as he shut the door, "No wonder I'm failing every subject" he whispered softly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay... thank you for giving me the extra points." Kelly told with a light laugh to her history teacher, running her hands over fabric of her dress, which went out of style 70 years ago, "I thought you'd like the extra 10 pages" she added as she gathered her things in her hands.

"As usual, you were right Ms. Blank" he said, "And it was well written, I mean, I feel like I underscored our paper still" he confessed.

Kelly laughed, "Now come on, a 150 out of 125 is perfectly fair." Kelly laughed, "It's a decent grade"

"Well maybe for my average students... but that paper was exquisite, definitely way beyond the expectations of high school students."

"Well thank you Kevin" she said using his first name, "Actually I need to stop talking... I'm way behind schedule" she said, "Gotta get the best seat for Physics" she finished, shuffling to the door.

Kevin nodded, "Right you are Ms. Blank. Have a great day and see you tomorrow" he said.

"You too Kevin" Kelly said, a pile of books in her hands as she turned her head to give a goodbye smile to Kevin, before she walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Randy bent over as he took a quick sip from the fountain beside the locker that was his. He let out a sigh of refreshment, and cringed suddenly when something hurt his eardrums.

"RANDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Maria shrieked, marching up to him, her stepping pattern inscribed with force.

Randy shuddered._ 'God she sounds like a screeching witch'_ he thought.

"RANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" she kept shrieking, now standing right beside Randy.

The eyes of the former couples student body glanced over and on them. Maria's screeching was a crowd grabber.

"WHY!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!!!!!!!!!!" she demanded.

Randy after shock of her screeching, placing a finger in his ear to comfort the pain, "Why what?" he asked.

Maria gasped, as if what he said were a crime. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY WHAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY WHY SO TEL ME WHY NOW!" she demanded.

Randy smirked, "Okay..." he said, "Why the hell are you screaming!" he said, raising his voice now to match hers.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she answered him, still in a high pitched scream.

Randy rolled his eyes at her, still having no idea why he was being yelled at.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!?!" she yelled, sounding like a whining child.

Randy laughed, finding her behavior childish, "What did I do?" he asked in a much calmer tone.

Maria looked at him offended, slapping her hands on her hips, "DON'T TOY WITH ME RANDY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!" she yelled.

Randy threw his hands up in defeat, "If I knew I clearly wouldn't be asking" he said, "I know you're not the brightest, well neither am I, but I know you know the concept of asking questions." he said.

Maria gasped again, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN PRETENDING TO BE HEARTBROKEN!!!" she kept yelling, "YOU BREAK UP WITH ME AND CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME A REASON OR ACT UPSET!!!" she told, a few tears starting to appear.

Randy laughed, "Why should I? I thought I was doing you a favor? " he defended himself, "But of ypu want a reason," he said, taking a short pause as Maria cut him off.

"YES I WANT A REASON!!! I LOVE YOU RANDY!!!" she cried.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Okay... you asked for it" he warned, "I don't love you" he said matter of factly.

Maria's jaw dropped and the tears intensified, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING CRAZY!!! YOU'VE BEEN OUT IN THE SUN TO MUCH AT FOOTBALL PRACTICE" Maria said, giving some dumb excuse to what Randy said.

"I'm crazy!!!" he said with a chuckle, "Hell you a nut!" he yelled at her

"RANDY!!!!" Maria yelled shocked, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL" she reasoned.

Randy shook his head in disbelief, "Why didn't I break up with you sooner?" he blurted out aloud, "You're so fucking annoying" he told, choosing to ignore her.

"RANDY!!!!!!" she pleaded.

Randy rolled his eyes and just began to walk away from her.

"RANDY!!!! WAIT!!! DON'T LEAVE!! RANDY!!!!" she cried out, going completely crazy.

Randy didn't stop.

"NO!!! WAIT!! " she cried out, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!!!! YOU....YOU....YOU......." she told, unable to complete her thought.

Randy stopped in his tracks, turning on a dime to look a her, "What? What is it Maria? What is it you want to call me?" he said, "Come on, let it out" he pushed, "Let's not keep you from making a fool of yourself" he kept pushing, "Come on...." he said, fed up with her.

Maria looked at him in tears unable to say a word.

"Yeah... now you choose to be speechless" he told sarcastically, turning again, only to ram into someone.

The woman yelped in surprise and pain, her chest area being the victim of a crash meeting with Randy, sending her and all of her books to the floor. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry.. I really need to get my bag fixed" she said.

Randy chuckled, "It's alright, my mind wasn't focused on walking" he said, "It was kinda throbbing because I suddenly have a headache" he laughed, "Let me help you" he said, "Kelly."

Kelly looked up from the ground, "Randy?" she laughed, "Thanks.. she said, taking his extended hand, and got up with his help.

Maria stared on in tears, her saddened face now transforming into a glare.

"You're welcome partner" he said looking at the ground covered with books, huge ones at that. "No wonder your bag broke... how much do those things weigh?"he asked dropping to his knees to gather them up for her.

Kelly laughed, having no idea about the incident between Maria and Randy just minutes before, or that Maria's eyes were glue to her.

"I don't know... I just know they are heavy" Kelly laughed, taking a few from Randy's arms as he stood up.

He laughed, "Well what help are you?" he joked, stopping her from grabbing anymore of her books.

Kelly laughed, "Can I have my books please?" she asked, "I'm on a deadline here" she smiled.

He smirked slightly, he liked her smile. It had been almost three weeks since they were partnered together, and all-in-all, Kelly was a nice girl, and truthfully, her smile was really beautiful.

"Well can I?" she asked again, "It's not like you want to keep them for yourself" she teased.

Randy chuckled, "Haha... so funny I forgot to laugh"

Kelly shook her head in a giggle, "Okay, so I'm no comedian... but I am an Einstein... so give me my books" she pleaded, "Pwease?" she added sweetly.

"Well how can I say no to Einstein?" he said, "Oh, like this... no" he said playing with her mind.

"Hey, someday you're gonna be working for this Einstein... so you better get on my good side" she teased.

"Oooooooooo, I'm so scared" he told chuckling, shivering sarcastically to show his mock worriment.

Kelly laughed, "Just give me my books Mr. Football star"

Maria couldn't take anymore. She turned away from Randy and Kelly and ran off sobbing.

Kelly didn't notice or could she care about Maria. "Randy, seriously! I'm gonna be late" she pleaded.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Chill... chill, gosh it's just a class." he said, "And besides, I'm holding your books while I walk you to class" he said.

Kelly looked at him, "Are you kidding me?" she asked, "You walk me to class?"

Randy played mock offended, "Wow.. that was harsh" he told, pouting playfully.

Kelly giggled, "Well can you blame me?" she asked, "Besides, that would ruin your little reputation or something" she asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "Well I've spent a month as your partner... I think it's ruined already" he teased.

Kelly laughed, her mouth wide open, "Jerk" she shot at him.

He laughed, "You know, that's not the first time I've been called that today" he said smirking, "Now do you want to be on time or not? Tick tock Kelly.... tick tock" he said.

Kelly sighed, "This is blackmail" she said

Randy chuckled, "Blackmail?" he said, "I like to call it entertainment" he said, beginning to walk with her to her next class.

"For you maybe" she laughed, before she stopped, "Well thanks... now give me my books" she said.

Randy looked at her, "Are you kidding me?" he asked, "You're next class is just two steps away" he moaned.

Kelly laughed, "I told you it wasn't weren't carrying my books... but thanks anyway" she laughed, grabbing them from him, "You're a doll" she laughed, before walking into the classroom.

Randy stared in amusement. "Unbelievable" he said, chuckling softly, standing in the hallway by himself, just as the tardy bell rang... "Shit!" he said, before running off to his next class.

---------------------------------------

"Okay class that's it for today." the teacher announced after looking at the clock, "Use the next five minutes to study... or act like you are just to amuse me" he announced, walking to his desk and sat down, relaxing a bit.

Evan quickly stood up from the back and made his way up front. He saw an empty chair next to Kelly, who took the teachers advice and began reading through her Physics book, so he decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Kelly...." he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose nervously.

Kelly looked up startled, already enticed in her reading, "Hey Evan" she said smiling sweetly, quickly going back to her reading.

Evan smiled, "So...." he trailed off, thinking of how to ask her to the prom. Kelly was smart and beautiful in her own way. She may not wear the latest fashions, or dress to show everything she had, but she was smart. She was funny, and great to talk to. And most importantly, Evan had secretly crushed on her for the longest time. It seemed like it was forever he had known her. He was in all her classes, and smart just like her, although he must admit dressed way better than she did. He smiled again, seeing her smile, his nerves getting stronger and dominant now.

"So...." Kelly said, looking up from her book again.

"You reading physics?" he asked.

Kelly nodded and gave a weak smile, "Yep, you know me.. any down time is study time" she said.

Evan nodded, chuckling nervously, "Yeah.... You wanna go to the Prom with me!" he quickly said, placing his hand on his mouth after he said it.

Kelly looked up once more, "What?" she said, not sure if she heard right. "Did you just ask me to the prom" she said.

Evan sat silent, wanting to vomit, but instead forced a smile on his face, "I think I did" he said.

Kelly laughed, "Wow..." she said, the laughter disappearing fast, "I don't know what to say" she said.

Evan frowned, "You don't have to say anything... It was completely foolish of me... I'm sorry, you're my friend... you must think I'm a creep" he said quickly.

Kelly smiled, "No, it's okay. I've known you since I was three" Kelly said, "It's totally okay" she said, "You were my first best friend" she added.

Evan nodded, agreeing with everything she was saying,

"But I don't know if I can say yes" she answered.

Evan lowered his head in disappointment, "Ohh, okay..." he said softly.

"It's not because of you Evan... I'd love to go with you" she said, quickly trying to make him feel better, "It's just, I don't do dances... It's just not me" she said, "You understand... right?" she asked, in a low voice, feeling bad she hurt his feelings.

Evan nodded, raising his head to meet her face to face, "Yeah... I just thought Prom was different" he said.

"Come on Evan, you know I've never gone to a dance in my life... why would prom be different" she said giggling.

Evan chuckled, shielding his disappointment, "Yeah... you're right... I should have never assumed" he said, blushing a bit.

Kelly smiled, "It's okay" she said, "I get where you're coming from" she added, "The last high school dance... The last time we'll see each other together," she said, "It's a big thing"

Evan nodded again, "Yeah" he said.

"Don't worry squishy," she said giggling, "You'll find someone.... oooh! Gotta go" she said, kissing his cheek as the bell rang, "See ya Evan, and you'll find someone, I promise" she added, before she was out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Christal laid stretched out on her bed, cuddled up in Chris's arms, as Chris ran his thumb up and down her arms.

"So, have you already been debating what you want to wear to prom" he asked her with a soft chuckle.

Christal laughed, "Maaayyyyybeeeee" she said, the way she said it told the truth.

Chris laughed, "I though so" he said, "Is it gonna have sparkles?" he asked jokingly.

Christal smiled, "Of course!" she said.

"Awesome!" he said, faking his over excitement.

Christal chuckled, "How did I know you'd be excited about that?" she teased.

"You know me too well" he said, kissing her forehead lovingly, "I love you Christal" he said.

"I love you to Chris" Christal assured him.

Chris smiled, continuing to rub her arm with his thumb, as he began to sing_"Heaven"_ by Bryan Adams, Christal's favorite song, on a whim, serenading his lovely girlfriend. .

"_**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years **_

_**There was only you and me **_

_**We were young and wild and free **_

_**Now nothin' can take you away from me **_

_**We bin down that road before **_

_**But that's over now **_

_**You keep me comin' back for more"**_

He sang softly I her ear, causing her to smile in shock and enjoyment.

"_**Baby you're all that I want **_

_**When you're lyin' here in my arms **_

_**I'm findin' it hard to believe **_

_**We're in heaven **_

_**And love is all that I need **_

_**And I found it there in your heart **_

_**It isn't too hard to see **_

_**We're in heaven **_

_**Oh - once in your life you find someone **_

_**Who will turn your world around **_

_**Bring you up when you're feelin' down"**_

He kept singing. Christal's smile only widened as she scooted closer to him, feeling safe and special in his arms.

"_**Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me **_

_**Oh there's lots that I could say **_

_**But just hold me now **_

_**Cause our love will light the way **_

_**N' baby you're all that I want **_

_**When you're lyin' here in my arms **_

_**I'm findin' it hard to believe **_

_**We're in heaven **_

_**And love is all that I need **_

_**And I found it there in your heart **_

_**It isn't too hard to see **_

_**We're in heaven" **_

He continued, getting closer to the end, now rubbing his thumb through her hair as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"_**I've bin waitin' for so long **_

_**For something to arrive **_

_**For love to come along **_

_**Now our dreams are comin' true **_

_**Through the good times and the bad **_

_**Ya - I'll be standin' there by you"**_

He finished singing, smiling once he was done, " I love you Christal" he said again, kissing her lips softly.

Christal smiled, she felt like crying because she was so happy and in love. "I love you too Chris" she said, before they kissed again.

---------------------------------------------------------

"She did what!" Janet blank said into the receiving end of the phone, "Are you kidding me! She was _almost_ late to class!" she told in a raised voice, "Yes I'm mad! Kelly has never been late, nor almost late" she said.

"Mom I'm home" Kelly called from the living room as she made her way into her home.

"You know what I'll talk to her now, she's home, yes Mr. Sanchez, I'll warn her" she said, "Thanks for telling me" Janet said, "Yes... thanks again... okay.. uh huh.... bye" she said, slamming the phone down.

"Hey mom" Kelly said, walking into the kitchen where Janet was.

"Don't hey mom me Barbara...." she scolded, "You're in big trouble" Janet told, angered by her daughters actions.

**THE END!!!!!! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed the update.... more to come soon :D**


End file.
